Cinderella Story: The Sound of Music
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Title is self-explanatory; read on to see how I take a spin on both stories!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time . . ._

_In the beautiful mountains of Austria, there lived a Mountain Girl. Now that she was no longer a child, she was able to escape the abusive life she was used to, and joined the convent of Nonnberg Abbey to become a nun. This was something she had dreamed of since childhood, but it was clear to the sisters that the Mountain Girl was not the right person to become a cloistered nun. Besides being outspoken and always late, the Mountain Girl could not stop herself from always singing and sneaking out to be on her mountain._

_What the Mountain Girl didn't know was that she wanted something more out of life than to be a nun, but how she would find that out was something she could not imagine._

_The Reverend Mother of Nonnberg Abbey was a very wise woman who loved the Mountain Girl the way a mother loves her daughter. She knew that the life of a nun was not for this spirited young woman, but she also knew that she could not just throw the Mountain Girl out or try to convince the mountain girl of the fact; the vocation of one's life was a decision belonging to the person alone. She wondered if there was a way she could at least point the Mountain Girl in the right path._

_One day, in the late spring, the Reverend Mother received a letter asking if one of the sisters would be the governess to seven children until September. The letter was written by their father: a Sea Captain who was retired and also a widower. The Reverend Mother only knew this Sea Captain by reputation, but had heard enough to make her conclude that he was a fine man and a brave man. She also knew that his wife had died several years ago, leaving him alone with the children. For whatever reason, the Sea Captain was having a most difficult time managing to keep a governess for his children at his villa on the lake just outside of Salzburg._

_Inspiration suddenly came to the Reverend Mother as to who she could send. Not surprisingly, the Mountain Girl was very reluctant to go and argued against it. But when the Reverend Mother told her this was the will of God, she accepted the job, resigned._

_The Reverend Mother had no idea just how much of God's will it was that the Mountain Girl cross paths with this sea captain._

_All the way to her new adventure, the Mountain Girl tried to work up the confidence she needed. She barely managed to hold on to it when she got her first glimpse of the beautiful villa. The butler let her in, and the Mountain Girl was even more in awe of the beautiful interior. Unable to keep her curiosity in check, she sneaked into the dark and gilded ballroom that took her breath away. She was in the middle of a Cinderella daydream when the doors were opened forcefully, revealing her employer._

_The Sea Captain had expected a straight-backed, middle-aged nun waiting in his front hall. What he found instead was a wisp of a young woman, dancing in his forbidden ballroom, wearing the most hideous outfit he had seen on any woman. Usually, his strict tone and cold indifference would frighten women her age, but she seemed not at all perturbed. She even saluted him!_

_It gave the Sea Captain some satisfaction when he blew his whistle and received a look of complete shock from the Mountain Girl. Though the Mountain Girl did not know it at the time, it was in that moment the seed of something very profound was planted in her heart for this Sea Captain._

_The sound of the whistle brought the seven children she would take care of downstairs, but in marching, military style, unsmiling and straight-backed. The Mountain Girl was shocked at what she saw: this Sea Captain treated his children so coldly, like sailors on a ship!_

_The children hated all governesses they had been given, because having a governess meant their father was free to go away to Vienna. Despite the way they were treated by him, the children still loved their father and held onto the hope that he would become the loving father he had once been again. So, whenever a new governess came, the children chased them away with pranks, and this twelfth governess was no different. They put a frog in the pocket of her dress, and at dinner, they put a pinecone on her chair._

_The reaction the Mountain Girl made to sitting on the pinecone was just like her: completely unique and adorable. The Sea Captain couldn't help but be amused. What he didn't know was that it was in this moment that the seed of something very profound was placed in his heart for the Mountain Girl._

_That night, there was a thunderstorm. Frightened, the children all ran to their governess's room, not knowing where else to go. She was somehow different from the other governesses they'd had: she was young and sweet, remembered all of their names, listened attentively to them, didn't tell their father about their pranks, managed to make them feel guilty about their initial treatment of her at dinner, and even helped the oldest sibling when she had been out meeting her love interest secretly on the grounds._

_The Mountain Girl managed to cheer up the children by singing a song about her favorite things, and this led to a dance party and pillow fight in the room. Then the Sea Captain caught them, none to happy. He did not fire the Mountain Girl, but did give her explicit warning as to rules and discipline in his household and with his children. The Mountain Girl made an attempt to help the Sea Captain see that his treatment of the children was wrong, but he would have none of it._

_Safe to say, they parted annoyed with each other. The Sea Captain went to bed frustrated and annoyed. The Mountain Girl went to sleep exasperated and defiant._

_The next morning, the Sea Captain went away to Vienna and stayed there for three weeks, leaving the Mountain Girl alone with his children. Safe to say that she ignored his rules completely, and gave the children more fun and love than they'd had in four years. Their new governess made new clothes for all of them, including play-clothes out of old drapes. She took them on outings around town, including picnics and bike rides. But best of all, the Mountain Girl taught them all how to sing, bringing the gift of music into their lives._

_When they saw their father again, they and the Mountain Girl were all singing and playing in the big rowboat. So happy were they to see their father that the boat rocked and tipped over, and they fell into the warm water, play clothes and all. The Sea Captain was extremely angry, ordering them inside to change._

_The Mountain Girl, soaking wet, and the Sea Captain, extremely angry, confronted each other. The brave young woman held her own, saying everything that needed to be said to the sea captain. Not used to being the one being ordered around, the Sea Captain fired her._

_Just then, he heard the sound of music coming from his house. The Mountain Girl told him that was his children singing. He went inside and watched and listened. Just like that, the walls the Sea Captain had built around his heart crumbled, and he was able to look at his children without pain again._

_As if possessed, he came into the room and began to sing with them, shocking the children into silence. The song ended and they looked at each other. In the next moment, the children were embracing their father; they were a family once more._

_The Mountain Girl witnessed this with tears in her eyes. The Sea Captain spotted her and she hurried tried to rush off, aware that she was fired. He stopped her before she could manage to leave, however, and apologized. He humbly acknowledged his faults and mistakes, and the Mountain Girl couldn't help but reassure him that he had the power to change things for the better. After apologizing, he asked her to stay, and she was more than happy to._

_The tide between them had changed, but in what way neither of them had no concept._

_The next few weeks were very happy ones indeed in the Sea Captain's villa. The children and their father became close again, and the Mountain Girl was only too happy to bear witness. But they were not the only people at the villa._

_With him from Vienna, the Sea Captain had brought back two guests: a wealthy Baroness from Vienna he was courting, and an old friend lovingly referred to as "Uncle Max." Both of them seemed to notice something that the others had not: the growing attraction between the Sea Captain and the Mountain Girl. To the Baroness, this was an annoyance, but brushed it off as something her Sea Captain would get over._

_This, however, was far from the case, as she would soon discover._

_Indeed, the Mountain Girl and the Sea Captain were becoming closer, even friends. Often they looked after the children together, and had long talks with each other. Sometimes they would meet by chance on the grounds in the morning or in the evening and take walks together. The feelings between them grew nicely._

_One evening, the Mountain Girl and the children put on a puppet show for the Sea Captain, the Baroness, and Uncle Max, which they greatly enjoyed. Afterwards, the children and the Mountain Girl managed to persuade the Sea Captain into singing for them. As he did, the Sea Captain's eyes fell on the Mountain Girl; he'd never realized just how beautiful she was. The gaze they shared was extremely intense._

_The Baroness noticed this, and, in an attempt to get her Sea Captain's attention again, proposed he throw a "grand and glorious party" for her. Because this excited the children, the Sea Captain gave in, and held the party a week later._

_But her plan backfired in the Baroness's face when she found the Sea Captain dancing with the Mountain girl outside in the garden, the children watching. The dance was the Landler, which was innocent enough. But when the dance became intimate, and their faces were inches apart, they stopped in the dance, staring._

_It didn't take a genius to figure out the way they were looking at each other, and both of them seemed to realize just how much they felt for the other._

_The Mountain Girl and the Sea Captain had fallen in love, though neither of them knew that yet._

_The Baroness now felt legitimately threatened, and was determined to do something about it. While the Mountain Girl was trying to change for dinner, the Baroness practically cornered her in her room. She subtly revealed to the Mountain Girl what she and the Sea Captain felt for each other, and succeeded in scaring the Mountain Girl deeply._

_Her mission was a success: the Mountain Girl fled the villa that night with only a note of farewell, and the next day the Sea Captain made his proposal to the Baroness._

_The Baroness now had everything she wanted._

_Or so she thought . . ._


	2. One

**One: A New Assignment**

Twenty-nine-year-old Wendla Ingman pushed the shop door open with her hip, her hands being full, the little silver bell above her announcing her arrival in _Weiss Couture. _Ursula Weiss looked up from her open ledger to greet her. "How is it out there, Wendla? Is rain coming?"

Wendla shook her head at the elegant, middle-aged woman, placing her bundle on the glass-topped counter. "I don't think so. One wouldn't know it was September out there, it's so warm. Any customers coming in today?"

"Just Elsa," said Ursula, turning back to her ledger. "She's coming in to talk to me about a new ball gown. You know she's engaged?"

"Oh, really? Having a party to celebrate, then?"

"Mm-hm, at the end of next week," said Ursula, giving a mischevous smile. "From her tone of voice on the phone, she is practically glowing with excitement. She sounds very happy."

"Well, good for her," said Wendla, smiling and setting down Ursula's croissant beside her ledger. "Here's your lunch."

"Thank you, Wendla," said Ursula. "I should have full plans for Elsa's new gown by the morning, so you three just go about with your usual work this afternoon and once you girls have your work done, just check with me and go right home."

The front door opened again, and acompanying the silver bell's ring was a voice that could only be described as an obnoxious whine. "Mother!"

It took all of Wendla's will power not to roll her eyes in front of Ursula.

"Yes, Gertrude, dear?" said Ursula, in her most patient voice, to her nineteen-year-old daughter.

Before Wendla could get involved in anything, she picked up her bundle and hurried out of the front store room through a side door, into the cozy sewing room she shared with her two fellow seamstresses. "I come bringing lunch!" she greeted. "And no one go into the store right now; Miss Princess is whining."

"What about this time?" said twenty-five-year-old Olga, raising herself gingerly from her sewing table, strewn with dark green silk. One hand lay protectively over her five-month pregnant belly while the other reached for her bun from the bakery.

"I didn't stay long enough to listen," said Wendla, handing Olga her lunch. She smiled at the sight of her pregnant best friend. "How long is Josef going to keep letting you walk to work?"

"I've made a deal with him," said Olga, unwrapping her bun. "Until the month is up, I can walk to work, _then _I'll take the bus so he doesn't have to go out of his way to drive me."

"I swear, I don't know which of you two is more stubborn," laughed Wendla. Remembering what she was holding, Wendla turned to her other, and more new, co-worker. Who was staring out the window with a mournful look in her big blue eyes.

"Maria? I brought lunch."

Instantly, twenty-one-year-old Maria came out of her reverie and got up with a smile. "Thank you, Wendla," she said, taking her own bun.

"Are you all right?" asked Wendla, looking at her new friend. In the nearly two months she had gotten to know Maria, Wendla had learned that, usually a bright and energetic young woman, she would sometimes fall into a deep melancholy that she had yet to know the source of. So sometimes she would ask this standard question.

And Maria always gave her standard reply: "Mm-hm, just fine."

So Wendla let it go. She couldn't force Maria's confidence, so she would wait. A loud whining sound came through the doorway Wendla had left partially opened. Olga huffed, annoyed, and went to shut the door resolutely. "Honesly, I am very fond of Ursula, but she has spoiled that girl rotten."

"As far as I know, she's done that since her husband died," said Wendla, helping herself to her lunch. "In my opinion, Ursula could have done worse things in her grief."

"What do you think, Maria?" asked Olga, noticing the deep-in-thought expression on Maria's face as she gazed at the shut door.

The twenty-one-year-old answered slowly, still in deep thought. "I think that whether you spoil a child or distance yourself from them after the loss of your partner, each is damaging…but I've witnessed myself that change is possible, and the connection can be reforged, if it's not too late and both are willing and loving…" Maria would say no more, and went to sit at her own sewing table, eating her lunch. Wendla decided to wait until later to inquire. With Maria, when asking a question of her past, you never knew if you would get a descriptive answer or a vague one.

Later, when the three of them had finished eating and went back to their individual sewing, trimming and mending, Olga asked, "Did Ursula mention any new assignments for us in the near future?"

"Oh, yes, just in passing," said Wendla, not looking up from the bodice she was beading. "Ursula said that Elsa was coming to meet with her this afternoon about a new ballgown, and that we would have the sketches and plans in the morning. I can only assume she was talking about Baroness Elsa Schraeder, since that's the only Elsa I've heard of as a first-name customer."

Out of the corner of her eye, Wendla could have sworn she saw Maria pause for a moment in her sewing, but only for a moment.

"Oh, a ballgown? What's the occasion?" asked Olga.

"Her own engagement ball, Ursula told me," replied Wendla, rolling her head back and forth to ease out the stiffness that came from keeping your head down over a period of time. "Ursula said Elsa sounded very happy and excited."

As she turned her head, her gaze fell on Maria again. There was no mistaking it this time: she had paused, eyes suddenly wide and filled with a deep sadness. She saw Maria's jaw tighten and her lower lip tremble just slightly as the silver needle fell from her fingers. She was frozen.

Olga noticed Wendla's surprised and worried stare and looked at her new friend. "Maria, what is it?" Her tone reflected the same worry in Wendla's eyes.

Instantly, Maria snapped back into an attempt of her normal self, as if what she had heard meant nothing to her at all. "Nothing," was all she said before returning vigorously to her work.

She did not say another word for the rest of the afternoon – which was alarmingly unusual for Maria – and sometimes Wendla and Olga would catch her wiping a tear discreetly from her cheek. Still she made no sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry this first chapter is so short, but the next will be longer and have more explanation as to why Maria has ended up where she is._


	3. Two

**Two: A Past Revealed**

_Weiss Couture _closed every day at six o'clock in the evening. At that time, Ursula would leave for home after switching the "Open" sign for the "Closed" sign.

Usually, all three seamstresses would stay for some time after in the cozy sewing room, either finishing their daily tasks or cleaning up their work areas. These days, however, Wendla and Maria would practically push Olga out the door at closing time because of her condition.

Before leaving this day, Olga pulled Wendla aside and spoke in a low voice. "Try talking to her tonight, please. I can see something is truly bothering her. And if it has anything to do with Elsa Schraeder, our client starting tomorrow whom we'll have to work with, I want to know if there will be any problems."

Wendla nodded in agreement, glancing at Maria, who was preoccupied with cleaning up her own workspace. That same tight and sad look was on her face that had been there all afternoon.

_Yes, _thought Wendla. _I need to find some answers tonight._

* * *

><p>Close to the store was a beautiful old house that belonged to the family of Ursula's late husband. Him being dead and the last of his family, it belonged to her and Gertrude now. The house had four bedrooms: Ursula's, Gertrude's, the guest room, and the largest was rented out to Wendla and Maria.<p>

Wendla had lived there for the two years she had worked for Ursula. When Maria was hired, she was more than willing to offer her the other bed in the room. The arrangement worked so that part of their wages went towards room and board, also food.

When the sun had gone down, Wendla and Maria were quietly eating dinner in the kitchen (Ursula and Gertrude were making calls). Well, Wendla was eating; Maria was merely moving the food on her plate around slowly, the sad look still in her eyes.

Wendla had had enough. Dropping her fork onto her plate, she said, "All right, Maria, let's hear it."

The sound of clattering silverware had brought Maria back to reality. "What is it, Wendla?"

"I've seen you wiping away tears all afternoon, and I've never seen a sadder person," said Wendla gently. "I'm your friend, Maria, you can talk to me."

"I know…" said Maria softly, hanging her head as if ashamed.

Wendla got up from the table, carrying her empty dishes with her. "Let's clean up, then we'll talk."

They cleaned up in relative silence, washing the dishes and storing away the leftover food. Then, Wendla led Maria back into their bedroom and sat down side by side on Wendla's bed. Deciding that Maria would not start the story from scratch, Wendla gave a prompt.

"I noticed that you started to look sad the moment Elsa Schraeder was mentioned this afternoon."

Maria said nothing, just looked at her hands in her lap.

"Maria, she's coming to the shop to begin work on the gown and to be measured. If you have a problem with her, Olga and I have the right to know if it will interfere with work."

Maria nodded, and took a deep breath. "I knew her – well, was acquainted with her – for a part of this past summer. I was working as governess and she was staying as a guest in the villa of the family I worked for."

"A governess? I thought you were a postulant before you came to Vienna."

"Yes, that's true. A letter was sent to the Abbey requesting a governess, and the Reverend Mother assigned the job to me. Looking back now, I realize that she did it because she wanted me to figure out on my own that the life of a nun was not meant for me, as much as I wanted it."

A sadness had entered Maria's voice, and Wendla gave her hand a friendly pat.

"Anyhow, I was sent to the villa where the Von Trapp family lived. My assignment was to look after his seven children –"

"_Seven children?" _said Wendla, shocked.

For the first time that day, Maria burst into full laughter. "That's exactly what I said when I found out! Yes, seven wonderful children. At first, they played pranks on me, but they accepted me before the day was out when I comforted them during a thunderstorm."

"Wait, why did they play pranks on you?" asked Wendla. "Was that their way of welcoming you or something?"

Maria chuckled briefly before the sadness came back into her eyes. "In a way…I was the twelfth governess the children had since their mother died several years ago. Since that happened, their father…Captain Von Trapp…"

Her voice faded when her throat closed up for a moment. It was the first time Maria had said his name out loud in two months. Just like that, his image flashed before her eyes, every handsome detail of his face. She blinked, hard, and pushed it from her mind resolutely. Wendla noticed, but did not comment.

"Well, since their mother died, the children's father became very distant and cold with them, to the point where he would use a whistle to call them, they had to march in formation, and they weren't allowed to play or sing at all."

"No!" Wendla was in shock.

"Mm-hm," said Maria sadly. "I was just as shocked. He left them all the time, but if a governess quit, he would have to come home."

"Ah," said Wendla, nodding in understanding. "It sounds very sad."

"Yes, and I couldn't just stand by and watch. The second day of my job, he disappeared here, to Vienna, to be with Elsa Schraeder. Frau Schmidt, their housekeeper, told me that he was thinking of marrying her."

Again, Maria looked incredibly sad, but she soon lightened up as she continued her story

"Well, I felt that the Captain's silly rules were just that: silly. So I disregarded them completely. I made the children new clothes, including playclothes out of old drapes in my bedroom."

Wendla laughed. "Old drapes? Really?"

"Really. They made good playclothes. I took them on outings around town, to my mountain, on bikerides, boatrides on the lake, even taught them how to climb trees. I let them play and have fun, and I also taught them how to sing, since they didn't even know how to."

"And how did the children's father take to that?"

Maria gave a hollow laugh. "Very badly, thanks for asking. He came back two weeks later with his friend Max Detweiler and Baroness Schraeder. He found us rowing on the lake just behind the villa. The children were so excited to see their father that the boat tipped over and we all went in. He was furious, and made me stay behind to confront me."

"Uh-oh," said Wendla. "Did you get fired?"

"Mm-hm, but not before I said everything I wanted to say about what I thought about his treatment of the children. If anything, I was far too outspoken, but I just couldn't help it. His children loved their father so much and he would just…push them away."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Then everything changed. I had taught the children something to sing for Baroness Schraeder when she arrived, and he heard them. It opened his heart, and he even joined in with them. By the end, his children were racing to hug him and he was hugging them back. It was the most heartwarming sight I've ever seen."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Wendla, now fully immersed in Maria's story. "At least you left them in a better place than when you found them."

Maria shook her head. "I didn't leave them. A moment later, the Captain apologized to me and asked me to stay."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes, wonderful," replied Maria sadly and a bit sarcastically.

For the next hour, Maria told the rest of her story. Over their favorite tea, Maria described the next month with the Von Trapp family. Her face was like a sun as she described the seven children to Wendla, each description full of love. It seemed she could never get tired of talking of the children. She obviously loved them very much. But whenever their father was mentioned, Wendla noticed a sadness and wistfulness in her eyes. She barely mentioned Elsa Schraeder until she mentioned a party that the Captain threw for her. From then on, it seemed very hard for Maria to speak of what happened.

"That's when everything fell apart…I was out in the gardens by the ballroom with the children, and the Laendler was playing. Kurt asked me to show him, so I started to teach him. Then…the Captain appeared, from nowhere it seemed, and cut in with me. He only wanted to show the children how the Laendler was really danced, I'm sure of it." She spoke hastily, but her expression was haunted. "Well, the Baroness saw us, and then later, Max invited me to the party for dinner. She offered to help me change, but…instead, she just said that the Captain and I were in love with each other."

Wendla's eyes widened. "What?"

Maria told Wendla all about the conversation she'd had with the Baroness as if every word tasted like bile. Wendla watched her with pure compassion. _Poor Maria, and she didn't even do anything intentionally…_

"…So I left during the party, leaving only a note behind. It killed me not to say good-bye to the children, but I couldn't face saying good-bye, I knew the little ones would cry. I went back to the Abbey, expecting to return home…" A tear ran down her cheek. "But it didn't feel like home at all, and I knew what did feel like home. And that scared me. So much so that I asked the Reverend Mother to help me find a job in Vienna…"

Wendla was a smart woman, and had a very good theory, but decided not to assume anything. "You didn't want to be a postulant anymore?" They had never discussed Maria's reason for leaving the convent beyond, "It just wasn't the life for me." Now Wendla could see there was a much bigger reason.

Maria took a shuddering breath. "It wouldn't have been honest to devote my heart to God…when it had already been taken from me."

"Oh, Maria…" said Wendla when Maria leaned forward, her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. She put a hand on Maria's back and rubbed it gently. Watching Maria cry, everything made sense now, about her newest friend. Why she was so evasive about her past, why she sometimes got a sad look in her eyes, and why she had silently wept at the news of Elsa Schraeder's engagement. For who else could she be engaged to?

"It was hell," muttered Maria, rubbing her face. "Finding out that I belonged nowhere, and could never belong where I wanted to belong. I couldn't bear to be in Salzburg anymore; knew if I wanted to start over and forget, I would have to be somewhere else. I thought more opportunities would be in a bigger city, whether temporary or not. So here I am."

"I'm so sorry, Maria," said Wendla, and she meant it. She herself was in love with a man her age named Ernst, and if her love were not reciprocated, she couldn't imagine how she would get up in the morning. But Maria was a strong woman, and a woman of faith to boot. It did not surprise her that she didn't just give up on her life.

"Work helps," said Maria, wiping her face of the moisture. "This job takes an awful lot of concentration and skill, and I love how much I'm learning and doing. It's a good distraction. Ursula has been kind, and you and Olga have become very dear friends. If only I could somehow erase those two months with the Von Trapps, I would be fine."

"Now, Maria, I'm sure you don't mean that," said Wendla. "That makes it sound like it was all bad. Do you really want to forget the children for the sake of forgetting their father."

Maria's eyes filled with tears again. "Oh, you're right…how I wish I could see those children again, to explain, to apologize, to beg their forgiveness. They must hate me now…"

"After everything you've given them, Maria, they would be awful children to do that. Have you ever thought about visiting them again?"

Maria shook her head vehemently, looking at her lap. "That would mean seeing their father…and I can't face him again, especially now that…"

"Well, why don't you write the children a letter?" suggested Wendla. "You can tell them about yourself, ask about them, and apologize as best you can, letting them know you still love them and think of them often."

Maria thought for a moment. "Yes…I could do that, couldn't I?" She turned to Wendla and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you, Wendla, for listening. I never thought that talking about this would make it…easier to face."

Wendla hugged her back. "That's what friends are for, Maria. Do you mind if Olga knows, too? She's just as concerned about you as I was."

"No, it's fine, I consider her just as close of a friend," said Maria. "Now that I've told it once, it doesn't seem so hard to tell it again."

That evening, Maria sat at the little table in their room, bent over paper and scribbling with a pen. Sometimes she would crumple up the paper and throw it in the wastebasket in frustration. Only when Wendla settled into bed did Maria finally fold up a letter several pages long into an envelop, sealing it and addressing it with a prayer.


	4. Three

**Three: A Letter Received**

To get the mail every day was a task that Brigitta assigned to herself. A naturally bright and curious girl, she loved both learning new things and imparting that new information to others. Every afternoon, Brigitta would run to the gates of the villa and wait for the mail truck. By now, she was on first-name terms with the mailman.

"Hello, Hans! Is there a lot today?" she greeted with a wave.

"The usual, Miss Brigitta," replied Hans the mailman, knowing she liked to be greeted as a lady. "And how is school so far this month?"

"I am happy it is started again," said Brigitta, taking the bundle of letters he offered her. "All of us need the distraction after this summer."

Her voice had a hint of melancholy to it, and Hans knew better than to pry in business not his. So he offered a kind smile to Brigitta and said, "Well, have a lovely day and see you tomorrow."

"So long, Hans," she murmured, absentmindedly. She walked back to the villa deep in thought. Yes, it was a very good thing school had begun several weeks ago, providing an ample distraction for her and her siblings. After this most life-changing summer, it was sorely needed. The sudden departure of Fraulein Maria had been like an awful tearing in the cloth of their lives. For days the little ones were inconsolable, and their father's seemingly careless attitude about it did not help at all. And when he had told her and her siblings of his new engagement the day after they found her gone, well…That was something that had hurt more than they thought it would. The rest of the summer had passed even more gloomily than the start of it had, just before Fraulein Maria had come. School had been a savior to their minds, and all of the children fell to their studies with a great vigor, eager to find order and resolution in that part of their lives.

Coming into the house, Brigitta idly leafed through the letters, as was her habit. All were addressed to her father, as usual. Some were bills, some looked like invitations...Except one. This last one was addressed to "the Von Trapp children." She stopped in her tracks, looking closely at this letter. The handwriting was familiar…She looked at the return address and gave a gasp, nearly dropping the other letters. In the next moment she was running to the family room, where her other siblings were, doing schoolwork and other quiet tasks, as they always did in the afternoon before dinner.

The white door burst open and the six remaining Von Trapp children all looked up in surprise and then worry, to see Brigitta's face so surprised and white. "What is it?" asked Liesl, looking up from her textbook.

"We have a letter," said Brigitta, "from Fraulein Maria."

"_What?" _ A general outcry of excitement arose, and more than one child raced to Brigitta, eager to see proof of her declaration. Brigitta, in turned, rushed to sit by Liesl on the floor and gave her oldest sister the letter to open and read aloud. Marta and Gretl gathered close to Liesl, eager to hear words of their beloved Fraulein after two whole months of silent separation. Frederich, Louisa and Kurt knelt down behind Liesl, reading over her shoulder.

Liesl unfolded the letter with trembling fingers, and began to read aloud.

* * *

><p>A knock on his study caused Georg to look up from his half-empty glass of red wine and at the door. "Come in," he called, setting the elegant glass down on the coffee table before him. Marking the hour, he knew who it would be.<p>

The door opened and Brigitta entered, holding a bundle of letters in her hands. "Here is the mail, Father," she said, holding them out for him.

"Thank you," he said, taking them from his daughter. As he rifled through them with little interest, he noticed his daughter was still standing beside him. "Anything else, my bookworm?"

The expression on his middle daughter's face was curious. It was the look she often wore when she had a desperate need to know something but was afraid to ask outright. "Father, today we received a letter from Vienna."

Georg looked at his daughter in mild surprise. "Just addressed to you children? Who from? Uncle Max?"

"No," said Brigitta, shaking her head and pausing before answering. She looked closely at her father's face for a reaction. "It was from Fraulein Maria."

Her father resolutely set his face in a neutral expression, but Brigitta saw in his eyes a flash of something very powerful. "Oh?"

"She wrote that she now lives there, working in a couture dress shop, making ball gowns for rich ladies. She asked after us and asked about school."

She paused, coming to the crux of the conversation: a request. "Father, we know that you'll be going to Vienna next weekend. We were wondering if…while you were there…you could find her and see how she is? We miss her very much, and want to know if she's all right."

Georg looked closely at his daughter, and could see that this was not a casual request. But he made a casual answer. "Well, did she say she was all right in her letter? If she did, why should we not believe her?"

Brigitta's eyes widened and now she looked angry. "Father! Do you not care at all?"

For the first time Georg looked taken aback; for a moment he looked positively insulted. "Brigitta, what's brought on this tone of voice?" he asked, a bit sternly.

"When she left us so suddenly during the party, she said it was because she missed her life at the Abbey too much. But then, two days later, we all went to visit her-"

"So you weren't picking blue strawberries, then?" he asked with a knowledgeable grin.

She shook her head, continuing on. "No. When we arrived, the nuns said that she was no longer a postulant and had left. They couldn't tell us where she had gone. For two months, nothing, no word from her. And now we've heard from her again. You can't imagine how happy we are to hear from her again, and just like when she left, you act like you couldn't care less." She paused, gathering all her courage. "Father, did you do something to make her go away?"

Brigitta watched her father's face flash in anger for a moment before calming himself. "Brigitta, what makes you think that?"

"Well," Brigitta hastily explained, in fear of her father's possible anger. "You didn't like her at all when she first came. You yelled at her and even fired her the day we all fell in the lake. And when you two danced the Landler, she pulled away from you looking scared and with a red face. I'm sorry, Father, but we can't think of anything else that would make her run away like that."

She truly was apologetic for saying these things, and Georg could see that. As he listened, his eyes became almost pained, and Brigitta nearly gasped at the sight. Sitting on the couch, he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands folded, looking at his daughter. "Brigitta, I would never deliberately do something like that. I don't know what made her leave like that the night of the party. If I scared her away, it certainly was not intentional. I promise you that. And you're wrong: I _do _care, sweetheart. She did so much for this family and you children I will forever be grateful for. But moping around about it never does any good, does it?"

Brigitta didn't doubt her father, but she also knew he was not telling her everything in this conversation. From the moment she saw them dance, she knew: they were in love. And after what had happened to the family after the party, Brigitta had no doubt that her father knew of his feelings. Now, with the letter she and her siblings had just received, she had no doubt Maria knew too. So all of her brothers and sisters agreed: they had to see each other again, and this trip their father was making to Vienna seemed the only way.

"Will you at least try and find her while you're there, Father?" pleaded Brigitta. "Please?"

Georg gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises I'll find her. Did she leave a return address in her letter?"

Brigitta gave a full smile and nodded. "I'll go get it now." With that, she hurried out of the room.

Alone again, Georg heaved a great sigh and leaned back into the couch, covering his face with his hands for a moment. He hated to give off a carefree attitude to the children when it came to their beloved Fraulein. But what else could he do? He had to stay strong for them, but perhaps this was not the best way. He had thought that, by showing it was not a big deal, it would be easier for them to move on. But he was only hurting them more.

He finished his wine in one gulp. Why was it that, whenever they lost the most important woman in their lives, he could never handle it properly? At least this time he would resolve this mistake after two months and not four years.

Georg heard the footsteps of his daughter and quickly sat up, putting a normal expression back on his face.

Brigitta hurried in and handed him an envelope with the letter still inside. "There, Father."

"Thank you," said Georg. "Dinner is coming up. Go and tell your siblings to get ready, you too."

"Yes, Father," said Brigitta, and she headed out of his study with a smile on her face, closing the door behind her.

Alone again, Georg leaned back into the couch and looked at the full envelope. Yes, that was her handwriting. By now he knew it well, with all of the times he had looked over her brief note that she had left two months ago. Looking at the return address in the top left corner, Georg recognized the street name. He did not know the area too well but he had been on that street before. If he needed help finding the exact block, Elsa would surely help him.

When pulling out the pages of the letter, he suddenly stopped. After all, this was addressed to the children and not him. But his curiosity overpowered him. Looking at the door he whispered, "Forgive me," and then unfolded the letter and read.

_Dearest beloved children,_

_ I hope you are all well and have had a good start in school. I don't know if you even want to hear from me at all, after the way I left you two months ago. Please know that it was not your fault, nothing was. I can't say how sorry I am for the way I left. _

_ Gretl, I remember you once told me that you believed grown-ups never were afraid. I'm sorry to say that is not true. Grown-ups get scared just like children. I was afraid to say goodbye to you so I didn't at all, and I truly regret it. _

_ I know you want to know why I left, if it was not your fault. And by this letter, you will know it is not for the reason I gave in the note I left. When I wrote that note, I believed it too be true. I did miss the abbey and the life I led there. But I found that, when I returned, it was no longer my home. I found that I had made my home with all of you, and I shouldn't have. After all, I was only meant to stay until September, only your governess. I could never ask for more from you. I had to find my life, to find my home, and a fresh start._

_ Know that I think about you all the time, and am always praying for you. My love for you will never fade; you are extraordinary children whom I know will grow into extraordinary adults. If ever you are in Vienna, I would love to see you, and don't hesitate to write back. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_ One thing more, my dear children: mind your father. He loves you more than anything, and though he's made mistakes, you could not ask for a better father._

_All my love, Maria_

Georg did not expect the lump to rise in his throat as he read, and his eyes to fill. Gently, he traced the letters of the last line, for a wild moment imagining it was addressed to him.

Yes, he had to find her, to at least talk to her. She wasn't telling the whole truth in this letter, he could tell, and he knew he could never rest until he saw her again.

Though he'd originally been apathetic about the upcoming ball in Vienna, his trip to Vienna suddenly could not come fast enough.


	5. Four

**Four: The Different Man**

Two days before the party, Olga walked into the sewing room of _Weiss Couture _with one hand absent-mindedly over her bulging belly and a newspaper in her other hand. She, Wendla and Maria often took turns reading the paper every morning as they began their work.

However, Olga found only Wendla in the cozy room.

"Good morning," said Olga, sitting down at her work table. "Where's Maria?"

At this, Wendla looked incredibly annoyed and rolled her eyes. "She's cleaning up the breakfast dishes at the house. Again."

Now Olga expression reflected Wendla's. "That's Gertrude's chore. She never does anything Ursula asks her to, and leaves Maria to pick up her slack, giving Ursula false hope that Gertrude really does have good behavior."  
>"You know, Gertrude doesn't force Maria to do her chores," said Wendla. "Now she's gotten so used to it she knows that Maria will do it so she never lifts a finger around the house. Why do you think Maria always covers for the spoiled brat?"<p>

The door to the sewing room opened and Maria entered, looking tired. She found Wendla and Olga looking at her with knowing looks and she immediately started. "It was only a few dishes, it really wasn't a big deal –"

Wendla held up a hand to stop her. "Save it, Maria. Why do you always cover for her? That's just making her more spoiled than ever."

For a moment, Maria looked helpless and then caught, hanging her head as she walked to her work table in the corner. "I just don't like seeing parents and their children fighting," was all she said.

Olga and Wendla could think of no reply, being reminded of Maria's past. But both silently agreed that if Gertrude went any further with this bad habit, they would step in.

Minutes passed in silence as Wendla and Maria began their daily tasks while Olga read interesting passages from the paper. She paused when she came to the section of social announcements, seeing one about the ball in three days. Looking at Maria, Olga decided she shouldn't read this particular article out loud.

But she was still curious, so she read it silently. There was a black-and-white photograph of the said couple. She recognized the woman from the times she had come into the shop for a gown. The man she had never seen before. Reading the caption below, she instantly became confused. By now, Maria and Wendla had put her up to speed on where Maria had come from, and she was sure she remembered all of the names used in the story. So why then…

"Maria," she said, not looking up from the paper. "What is the name of your Captain again?"

Maria stuck the needle she had been sewing with a little too harshly into the pincushion. "He's not my Captain, Olga," she said firmly and sadly, a lump rising in her throat. "Georg Von Trapp, why?"

"Because the announcement here in the paper about the ball says it's for Elsa Schraeder and a man named…" She looked down at the paper again. "Maxamilian Detweiler."

Maria's head snapped up, eyes wide with complete surprise. She sprang up and rushed towards Olga, a hand reaching out for the paper. Olga handed to her and watched as Maria knelt beside her, looking closely at the article and photograph.

Wendla got up and joined them, standing behind Maria and looking at the picture over her shoulder. "Maxamilian Detweiler…is that the Uncle Max you mentioned in your story, Maria?" She sounded just as surprised as Maria.

Maria nodded haltingly. "That's him in the picture…Herr Detweiler…" She looked at Wendla and then Olga then back to the paper, with the wide eyes of a child. "Then she's not…he's not…" She shook her head rapidly as if something unpleasant were inside; Wendla rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't understand, I just don't understand!"

With that, she went back to her own work table and picked up her work again, the look on her face saying plainly that she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. That lasted all morning, and her two friends honored that; they were just as surprised.

* * *

><p>Maria was glad that this was her day to walk to the bakery and pick up lunch for four of them, though today Ursula had given her a bit more money and asked to get enough for five people. That meant a customer was coming around lunchtime, and Ursula only had her best customers and friends do that.<p>

After being in the sewing room all morning, engrossed in her own thoughts and discoveries, she needed the fresh air. Her mind was racing and buzzing with new information and also confusion. For obvious reasons.

So engrossed was she in her own thoughts that she did not see the big black car that was parked just outside the shop.

"Here's your food, Ursula," she said absently as she pushed herself through the front door. Only when the door shut soundly behind her did Maria notice Ursula was not the only one in the shop.

Elsa Schraeder was there, as well, looking at Maria with just as much surprise as Maria was looking at her.

Aware of Ursula's presence, Maria let that only last for a moment and hastily set Ursula's separate bundle on the counter. "Please excuse me," she said before almost running back into the safety of the sewing room. Maria leaned back against the closed door, breathing as if she'd run a marathon as the shock settled.

"Maria!" exclaimed Wendla at her sudden entrance. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"In a way, I have," said Maria, clutching the warm bundle full of buns tight in her hands. "I've just come face to face with Elsa Schraeder again."

"Oh, dear, I forgot she was coming in today," said Olga, rising and going to Maria to hug her. "Did you two speak? Was Ursula there, as well?"

"Both were in the shop when I came back in. She recognized me, too, but we didn't speak. I just handed Ursula her food and hurried back in here." She took a deep breath, tightening the hug Olga was giving her. "Seeing her again just brought it all back…" She pulled away and started passing out their lunches.

"Well, they'll be eating for a while," said Wendla. "I'm assigned to do the final fitting of her gown when they're finished. Would you like me to ask her anything?"

At that moment, Ursula came into the sewing room. "Girls, can I have your attention?"

All three girls immediately turned to look at their boss.

"Elsa and I will be eating our lunches and having tea. I'll let you know when she is in the gown and ready to be fitted." She turned to her newest employee. "Maria, she's asked that you be the one to do the fitting today. Is that all right, Wendla?"

What could Wendla do but nod? Satisfied, Ursula left them to their own respective lunches.

"Well, I suppose that answers that question," said Wendla, sitting back down at her table and unwrapping her bun. "Looks like she wants to speak to you."

Maria was still looking at the door, and something akin to determination and even anger was spreading across her face. "Yes…and I _want _to talk to her now. I deserve some answers about why she did what she did."


	6. Five

**Five: Clearing the Air**

Maria's face was set when she came to the door of the elegant fitting room in the shop, knowing who would be inside waiting for her. She had no idea what Elsa wanted with her, but Maria needed answers after all that had happened.

She opened the door and saw the older, elegant woman standing on a low stool in front of the wall-length mirrors, wearing the lovely lilac ball gown she and the others had been working on. All but the last few top buttons were fastened. Elsa's back was facing the entrance, but she caught sight of Maria in the mirrors. Their reflective gazes met: Maria's hard and neutral, and Elsa's nervous and guilty.

"Baroness Schraeder," greeted Maria coolly, stepping up to Elsa and clinically finishing up the buttons on the back of the dress.

"Maria," said Elsa, immediately starting her plea. "You have every right to hate me, I know–"

"I _don't _hate you," said Maria, stepping around Elsa to face her. "It takes energy I can't afford to hate anybody, forget that it's a sin. I've known of your engagement for over a week, because of the gown. But it was not until this morning that I learned who you are actually engaged to. Safe to say, all I feel is extremely confused, and more than a bit hurt."

"I never thought you would be here, let alone that I would see you again," said Elsa, her voice remaining calm but her eyes pleading. "Please let me explain myself, Maria."

Maria gave Elsa a long look, sizing her up. "With all due respect, Baroness, why should I choose to trust you? The last time we had a conversation alone together, you know what happened."

"Because it's not fair that I found my happiness after what I did and you did not when you did nothing wrong," said Elsa, her voice now reflecting the expression in her eyes. "Please, Maria, let me tell you all that happened. I want to make this right."

After another long, searching look, Maria finally nodded and opened her sewing bag. "Well, I don't get paid to talk, so I'll listen while I work." With that, she started to thread a needle, and Elsa took this as her cue to begin.

"When Georg brought me to his home early in the summer, we had been seeing each other in Vienna each time he came up. Max introduced us at a party. We were both lonely people, having lost our spouses, and enjoyed each other's company. It was no secret that when he extended the invitation to Salzburg, it meant he was seriously considering taking our relationship to another level."

Maria knelt down and began to hand stitch the hem. Her mind flashed back to her first night at the villa, and what Frau Schmidt had told her in confidence: _"If you ask me, the Captain is thinking very seriously of marrying the woman before the summer was over." _At the time, the thought had thrilled Maria. She suppressed a hollow chuckle at how much had changed. Instead she replied, "Yes, I was aware of the fact, as well."

"When I came to Salzburg, nothing that happened was what I had expected or hoped for. Of course I was happy for Georg and his children at their new relationship, but he was no longer the same man I had come to know. He was happier, less of the dark and tortured soul I had been attracted to. I could understand that pain, having lost my own spouse some years ago, and longed to heal him, arrogant as that sounds. But he did not need me for that; it was you and his children who pulled him out, and rightly so. His attention was given fully to them…and, to my dismay, to you."

Maria looked up sharply at the Baroness. "I never asked for that, do not blame me."  
>"I'm not," said Elsa patiently. "When it comes to matters of the heart, no one ever has control. I forgot that, so I blamed you. At first, I thought his attraction to you would pass with time; it did not. I had come to Salzburg with the intention of becoming his wife, and he was attracted to someone else. You were also part of the reason he changed. So, I blamed you; it was unjustified, I know, but I felt somehow cheated.<p>

"The night of the party, when I saw the two of you dancing, the way you looked at each other, I had reached my final straw. Feeling I had to do something to get the situation back the way it was supposed to be, I confronted you; subtlety, yes, but no less a confrontation.

"I knew I would scare you, but I did not expect you to leave so quickly. I knew you may not be surprised by some things I had to say, but I did not expect how frightened you would become. I was sure you at least had to be aware of how Georg felt, and how you felt, but I had no idea."  
>"No, you didn't," said Maria dryly, not looking up from her work. "I never even thought about the word 'attractive,' let alone 'love,' until you talked to me."<p>

"Maria, please understand, I cared very much for Georg, I even thought I was in love with him. He brought me to his home, the party was for me, and what was he doing? Dancing with another woman I knew he was attracted to. I felt cheated, and because I didn't want to lose Georg, I blamed you instead."

Maria looked up at the Baroness, and showed her own confusion. "And after you go through all that trouble…you and _Max_ end up engaged instead of you and the Captain? That makes perfect sense," she ended on a sarcastic note that wanted answers.

"Well, Georg and I _were_ engaged," Elsa admitted guiltily. "He proposed the night after the party. It was the moment I'd been waiting for since the summer began, and yet his heart wasn't in it, though the façade would be convincing to someone who didn't know him as well. I could see the pain, sadness, hurt and anger in his eyes."

At the mention of anger, Maria's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back. "So what happened? You got everything you wanted."

Elsa gave a hollow chuckle. "So I thought. But the next day, everything changed. We told the children of the news, and as much as they tried to smile, they just couldn't. At that moment, when each of them kissed my cheek, I had a revelation that I should have had much sooner. If I were to be Georg's wife, I would also be their mother, and that was something I had no idea how to do. I could never be what they needed, or what Georg needed.

"Then, when we told Max, his reaction was not the joyous and gleeful one we expected. He tried, God knows, but then suddenly remembered he had to leave straight for Vienna. When he left, it was another revelation. I couldn't rest until I'd talked to him again. It didn't take long for Georg and I to come to the inevitable conclusion that our fate was to be friends, nothing more. With his blessing, I left for Vienna and found Max. We talked for a long time, and I couldn't believe I hadn't realized sooner our feelings for each other. So we've been courting, and he proposed two weeks ago."

With that, Elsa's story ended and she became silent, looking down at the young woman still diligently sewing but who had listened attentively. After a long pause of taking all of this information in, Maria gave a long sigh and spoke, "Well, in spite of everything, congratulations. Some would say I should still be angry with you, but…I can understand why you did what you did, and it was my idea and decision to go, not yours. Even so, I never would have had you not spoken to me and put names to my feelings."

Elsa looked down at the crown of Maria's head with wide eyes. "My dear…does that mean you…" Maria made no reply whatsoever. "That's such a joy to know, because Georg l-"

_"He does not."_

Elsa was taken aback by how hard Maria's voice sounded. "How can you know that, my dear? You have not seen him since the party!"

"Recently, I began a correspondence with the children, we've written letters to each other. They wouldn't keep that a secret from their father, so he as well as his children now know where I am. Why have I heard nothing from him, then, if he does? And besides, I very clearly remember you telling me that he would 'get over it soon enough,' and that men usually do."

Elsa winced and sighed at her own words. "That's what I thought at the time, or deluded myself into thinking. I was wrong, Maria. Ever since you left, there's been a permanent tinge of sadness in his eyes. The only difference to how he was at the beginning of the summer and how he is now is that he's being a good father to his children."

Maria finally stopped in her work, but only because she was finished with the hem. She broke the thread and rose, putting her materials back in her bag. Her face was all business. "Well, Baroness, now that the hem is done, I believe the ball gown is all ready for you to take and wear to the ball. So, if you'll change out of it we'll have it sent to your home before we close today."

Maria moved to the door but Elsa touched her arm as she passed, stopping her. "Maria, please wait." The young woman looked the older woman in the eyes. "I know what I did…was wrong, and unbelievably unfair and cruel to you. But I want to make things right. My ball is in three days. I want you to come."  
>Of all of the things Maria had expected from the conversation, this was not one of them. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. "What? Why?"<p>

"Because I want you to forgive me," replied Elsa, "and I want to make things right. Georg will be there, Maria. He needs a partner for the night."

Elsa was sharp; she spotted the flash of hope and longing in Maria's eyes, but it did not last long and Maria neutralized her expression again. She didn't seem to know what to say.

Determined for Maria to agree, Elsa said, "I will have a personal invitation made out to you and send it to you tonight. Where do you live?"

Maria finally spoke. "At Ursula's home; I and Wendla rent out her guest room…Thank you for the invitation."

"Will you come?" asked Elsa. "And can you ever forgive me?"

Maria took a deep breath. "I will think about it…and yes, Baroness."

"Call me, Elsa, Maria," said Elsa, smiling and holding out her hand to Maria. "And please come to the ball Saturday night, Maria. The invitation will have all of the information you need. If you have anymore questions, I will send you my phone number with it."

"Again, Elsa, I will think about it." Maria took Elsa's hand and shook it gently. "Thank you. For telling me everything."

"Thank you for listening." 


	7. Six

**Six: A Spoiled Peacock**

Wendla and Olga were absolutely itching with curiosity as to what happened between their friend and their client. But when Maria had come back into the sewing room, her facial expression made it clear that she was deep in thought and not ready to be questioned just yet. She just sat at her table, working diligently and completely silent.

It was Thursday, and this was the day of the week when Olga and her husband Josef came to Ursula's house to have dinner. Tonight was no different, but the circumstances were. Josef would shortly be leaving for Tyrol on business for the weekend, and had arranged for Olga to stay in the guest room at Ursula's house. It would be more convenient as far as her going to work, and neither of them liked the idea of Olga staying alone for that long in her condition.

So, at closing time, the three seamstresses left with Ursula, as they did on Thursdays; they would pick up their work the next morning.

As usual, Ursula's daughter Gertrude was late. Ursula, Maria, Wendla, Olga and Josef all sat at the dining room table, not touching the still hot food as they waited. Dinner was always at six thirty; it was now quarter to seven.

"Well, I don't see why we should wait any longer, she always comes in before seven," said Ursula, trying to be pleasant in front of her two guests. On a normal night, she would have waited it out for Gertrude. She turned to Maria and nodded.

This was Maria's cue to say grace. The household took up the practice when Maria moved in. Ursula and Wendla had no problem with this custom and were happy to do it, but Gertrude always rolled her eyes. But religion was one of the rare things Gertrude would not complain about in words.

Finally, as they were finishing the salad course, Gertrude strutted into the room with a "Sorry I'm late" that wasn't very sincere. Maria had to blink twice at the sight of her, as if adjusting her vision to a bright light. And indeed, Gertrude's bright magenta outfit was quite aggressive on the eyes. The nineteen-year-old loved to dress in loud colors that caught people's attention. In fact, everything about her was loud: a curvaceous, almost heavy, body that showed her serious love of sweet foods; flaming red hair that curled and frizzed out of control; a round, dough-like face with tiny grey eyes; a voice that couldn't help but be several times the normal volume; not a very bright mind that couldn't understand the concept of subtlety or hinting; and a taste in clothing and colors that would rival a peacock. If Ursula hadn't spoiled her after her husband's death in her grief twelve years ago, things might be very different, but…

"Oh, what fun!" said Gertrude, plopping down none too gracefully into the chair beside her mother. "Andréa found the most _adorable _mink stoll," her attentions turned to her mother, her tone adorably pleading, "and I simply _have _to have it, Mama…"

At this point, Maria, Wendla, Olga and Josef would, as they always did, tune out the noise from "Miss Princess" as they called her and have their own conversations quietly at the other end of the table.

About halfway through dessert (or three desserts, in Gertrude's case), the doorbell rang. In order to avoid Gertrude whining about answering the door when her mother asked her to, she immediately stood up and said, "I'll get it."

Ursula shot her a grateful look. In many respects, she had given up that Gertrude ever could change, and knew that she was most likely the reason for how she was now, much as she never meant for this to happen. At this point, she was just terrified of losing another person she loved; her husband's death had hit her very hard. Maria knew this, and was the biggest reason she often did Gertrude's chores secretly.

Maria came to the front hall and opened the door. Hans, the local delivery boy, stood holding a big, white box tied with a gold ribbon in one hand, and an elegant envelope in the other. "Hello, Maria, one of my deliveries is for you," said Hans pleasantly.

"Oh, really?" said Maria, smiling back. She enjoyed the friendly banter she often exchanged with Hans on the few occasions she saw him. It was times like these she would think if her heart was no longer her own, he possibly would have had a shot.

"Not the package, I'm afraid, that's for Miss Weiss," said Hans, holding out the package for her to take, then the envelope. "_This _is for you."

"Thank you, Hans," said Maria, nodding and smiling over the large package. "Have a good night."

"You too," he replied before she closed the door. In her free hand she held the envelope that was addressed to her. Maria only knew it could be one thing, and without knowing why, slipped it into the pocket of her dress before heading back into the dining room.

"This is for Gertrude," she announced. Gertrude gave an excited squeal and ripped the package out of Maria's hands.

Gertrude pulled the tiny card out from under the ribbon and read who it was from. "Oh, thank you, Mother!" she exclaimed, smiling at her mother, who smiled back. Ursula's face lit up, happy whenever Gertrude genuinely thanked her, which wasn't often.

Eagerly, Gertrude untied the bow and lifted the lid of the box. Ursula did not notice, but the others did: Before putting on a glazed and grateful look, there was a flash of disgust at what was in the package. With her thumbs and forefingers, she pulled out a ball gown that was made for her. The design was poufy and frilly, made for a young woman her size, and would have suited her. The color would as well – pale, moonlight blue – much better than the loud colors she usually wore.

"Oh, it's…it's lovely, mother, thank you!" said Gertrude, simpering and smiling, but it was anything but genuine.

Not wanting to witness this artificial display, Wendla proposed she, Maria, Olga and Josef go upstairs for a while. This is what they always did whenever Gertrude started to get to much on their nerves in order to prevent showing their annoyance to their boss.

Upstairs, Olga and Josef disappeared into the guest room in order to have a proper good-bye for the three day separation: the couple were devoted to each other, and very much in love. But they kept their displays of affection private from other people, outside of the arm and hand-holding along with special looks.

When Wendla and Maria were alone in their room, the latter finally pulled the fancy envelope out of the pocket of her dress. Wendla noticed. "What's that?"

"Something that was just delivered to me," replied Maria. "She really was serious, then…"

"Serious about what?"

"I'll tell you when Olga is back with us," said Maria as she broke the wax seal and pulled out the engraved invitation.

_To Miss Maria Rainer,_

_You are cordially invited to_

_the Engagement Ball of_

_Elsa Schraeder and Max Detweiler_

_on the evening of _

_Saturday, September 22__nd__, 1937,_

_at the Schraeder villa,_

_237 BergMeer Grove, Vienna._

_Doors open at seven thirty,_

_Dinner served at nine thirty,_

_Ball ends at one._

Olga came back in the room some minutes later with pink cheeks and a dreamy smile. "I'm not even going to ask," said Wendla, taking one look at her.

"No words are necessary," said Maria, and all three of them giggled.

"Good," said Olga, looking at Maria. "Since you're in a better mood, Maria, you need to tell us all about what happened this afternoon!"

Looking at the eager looks on both of their faces, sitting across from her on Wendla's bed, Maria sighed, smiling slightly, and launched into the full story. At the end, she showed them the invitation she had just received.

"Oh, Maria!" gasped Wendla, tracing her fingertips over the fine calligraphy writing. "You have to go!"

Maria shook her head and broke eye contact with her friends. "I don't know…"

"Maria," said Olga. "He'll be there! You'll be his dinner partner!"

"And how do I know how he feels about me?" said Maria, looking at them again with fear in her eyes. "Like I told the Baroness, he must know the children and I have been writing to each other. He knows where I am now. If he felt the same way, wouldn't he have made contact in some way by now?" When her friends made no answer to this, Maria just nodded her head. "If he doesn't want to see my, why should I go? Besides, I have nothing to wear for a ball. I only have a little money saved and it's not enough to get a ball gown, much less at such short notice."

They could think of no argument for this, either, so all of them sat back in contemplation of the situation. Maria gradually let her melancholy take over her mind.

A few moments later, the heavy and arrogant footsteps of Gertrude could be heard coming to the door. She only came to their room when she had a chore for Maria to do. The three young women exchanged a disgusted look as the door opened – Gertrude never knocked. In her fisted hand, she was carrying the gown her mother had just given her, carelessly. "Maria," she said in that sickeningly sweet tone she always used with an equally fake smile. "Get rid of this for me, will you? I hate blue, especially these light boring colors." She tossed the gown at Maria. "Oh, and I accidently dropped the last of the dessert on the kitchen floor. Good night, girls!"

The three seamstresses watched Gertrude leave with angry looks on their faces, Maria most of all. She stood up, holding the gown gingerly in her arms. "Throwing away gifts from her mother…My mother could never have afforded to give me something like this…" She laid the gown on her bed and made for the door, looking furious.

"Maria, don't clean up her mess," said Wendla.

"Why not? Seems I'm no good for anything else," said Maria as she left, sounding despondent.

Olga sighed, gingerly rising from the bed. "I don't think Gertrude will ever change," she said sadly. She looked at Wendla to find a familiar look on her face: gleeful inspiration. "What did you just think of?" asked Olga, intrigued.

Wendla was staring at the huge, poufy, pale-pale-blue ball gown on Maria's bed. "I have an idea that just might help us convince Maria to go to the ball." She looked at her best friend, her green eyes glimmering with mischief. "We are seamstresses, aren't we?"


	8. Seven

**Seven: An Unexpected Visitor**

Saturday, September 22nd, the day of the engagement ball, dawned beautiful and promising. Vienna had been experiencing gorgeous summer weather the past few weeks, and this day was no exception. The first day of fall was golden and lingering with summer air. The leaves of the trees were still green and just tinged with gold.

On Saturdays, _Weiss Couture _only was open in the mornings. This was more for the seamstresses' benefit to catch up on work, and only for emergencies did clients ever come in on Saturday mornings. That morning, Olga stayed behind at the house, on the insistence of Ursula. Though Olga had insisted her twenty-four hour flu was passed, Ursula wanted to be sure she had enough rest in her condition. So it was Ursula, Wendla, and Maria in the shop that morning.

But Olga had not insisted very hard, even though she had not been sick the previous day. This gave her a chance to do more work on Maria's ball gown, a little more than she and Wendla had originally planned but was welcome all the same.

The two co-conspirators had immediately put their plan into action Thursday night. After Maria had fallen asleep, Wendla had grabbed the gown and taken it to Olga's room. Thinking of their dear friend and similar gowns they'd made for women her age, they'd made a sketch of a simple but lovely gown. Before turning in to bed, they'd cut up the huge, poofy gown and separated the material. They had plenty of material to work with.

Friday, Olga and Wendla stayed at the house by themselves while the shop was open. Olga had claimed to have a bug and Wendla insisted on staying behind to nurse her. Since they had no clients coming in that day, and Ursula wanted to make sure Olga recovered quickly in her condition, just she and Maria went to the shop that day. In the house, meanwhile, the "patient" and "nurse" worked like determined beavers, making the ball gown for their friend. It's amazing how well and fast people can work when they have a deadline and it's a labor of love.

At noon, Olga and Gertrude were alone in the house – Gertrude in her room adoring herself in the mirror, and Olga working on the gown. The telephone rang, and Olga immediately got up to get it, knowing Gertrude wouldn't budge. She went downstairs and picked up the phone in the front hall. "Weiss residence," she greeted.

"Hello, it's me!" said the voice of her co-conspirator.

"Hello! So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Maria's out getting our lunch right now. This afternoon, she'll go on one of her long wanderings around town, like she always does Saturday afternoons. That will keep her away from the house until five or six o'clock, I should think. She always comes back before it's dark. So, once she leaves for that, I'll come back to the house and we'll finish the gown."

"Excellent. I got a good bit of work done, we'll be done with a little time to spare."

"See you soon."

Both women hung up the phones, an excitement coursing through their veins.

A little while later, Olga sat at her window seat, taking a brief break from her work and thinking of her husband, absent-mindedly rubbing her five-month belly. Her view looked down onto the front lawn. Something out the window below her caught her eye.

An elegant car pulled up in front of the house, and a man got out, clutching an envelope. Olga looked at him and did not recognize him. He was a handsome man, perhaps forty or a few years younger, elegantly dressed. He had a slightly nervous look on his face as he looked at the house then back at the envelope he was holding. He looked as if he were checking that this was the right house. Olga watched him walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

She got up gingerly and made for the door to her room. Once in the upper hallway, however, she heard the front door open and Gertrude's surprised greeting.

"Well, hello, good sir! I've never seen you before. What can I do for you?"

Olga winced at the simpering tone Gertrude was using. She clearly found this man handsome; why else would she have gone to get the door? She rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon," replied a smooth, deep voice that seemed just as handsome as the man she'd seen outside. For once, she couldn't blame Gertrude. "I'm looking for Fraulein Maria Rainer."

Olga's eyes widened in surprised. Who would be looking for Maria? Unless…Olga gasped and moved towards the staircase. From the top landing, she could see Gertrude's lower body, covered in a loud purple skirt.

"What?" she heard Gertrude say, perplexed and clearly not pleased. Olga had to hold back a giggle, but that didn't last long when she heard Gertrude regroup herself. "Oh, sir, no Maria Rainer lives here. This is the home of my mother and I; I'm Gertrude Weiss, by the way." The simpering tone had come back. Olga was disgusted and angry.

"Oh..." The disappointment in the man's voice could not be mistaken. "Well, I must have the wrong house. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

He must have made to go, because Gertrude suddenly pleaded, "Oh, wait, sir, do you want anything to eat?" _Good Lord, _thought Olga, _how much more thick can you get?_

"No, thank you," said the man politely but with finality. Olga heard Gertrude's moan of disappointment as she closed the door and walked to another room on the first floor.

Olga snapped out of her shock of the whole conversation and rushed down the stairs. If that man was who she thought he was…

"Excuse me, sir!" she called after him when she opened the front door. He was just getting back into the car when he turned around at the sound of an unfamiliar, more gentle voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry, Gertrude lied to you," said Olga, walking towards him. "This is the house of Ursula Weiss and her daughter, but Maria Rainer lives here too. She works in _Weiss Couture_, along with me and another woman, and those two stay here as boarders."

"Ah," said the man, nodding in understanding and relief before looking at Olga inquisitively. "And you don't?"

"Oh, I'm staying here for a few days while my husband is out of town," said Olga, holding out a hand. "I'm Olga Heineman."

"An honor, Frau Heineman," said the man, shaking her hand then smiling at the sight of her swollen belly. "My congratulations."

"Thank you," said Olga, putting her hands on her belly and smiling. "And you are…?"

"Oh, forgive me," said the man. "Georg Von Trapp."

Upon hearing the name, Olga's suspicions were confirmed. This was the man who had taken Maria's heart. "Ah, Von Trapp. The famous Captain?"

His eyes perked up with interest. "She has spoken of me?"

"And of your children," said Olga. "She has become a close friend to Wendla and me during our time together in the shop. You've come to see her?"

"Well…"

"Hello!" Both turned to see Wendla walking up the sidewalk, who looked curious to find Olga talking to a man she had never seen before. "Olga, who's your friend?"

"Just met him, Wendla," said Olga.

"I'm Georg Von Trapp," said Georg, holding out his hand for Wendla. "You work with Maria, as well?"

Wendla's eyes lit up as she too recognized the name, and shook his head. "Yes, Wendla Ingman. We board together here. And you are the Captain?"

Georg raised his eyebrows before he chuckled. "Yes, I was a Captain in the navy."

"Well, Maria talks of your children like precious jewels," said Wendla.

"Yes, they are," said Georg, "and it's thanks to her I was able to see that…Is she home?"

The two seamstresses exchanged a look before looking back at him. "Not right now," said Olga. "She is out, and won't be back until the evening."

They watched Georg's face fall. "Oh, I see…" He quickly got a more normal look on his face. "May I call tomorrow morning? Will she be here then?"

"Yes, she will," said Wendla. "You would be more than welcome."

"Thank you," he said, looking more relieved. "Will you tell her I came, and…" He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small bunch of little white flowers, handing them to Olga. "Give these to her from me?"

Both women recognized the edelweiss flower, and their excitement mounted. "Of course, Captain," said Wendla.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you both," said Georg, inclining his head to them both. "Have a good day."

"You too," said a stunned Olga. They watched in silence as Captain Von Trapp got in the car and drove away down the road.

They looked at each other with astonished looks. "Oh my goodness…" said Olga.

"What a handsome gentleman!" squealed Wendla, clapping her hands together. "He's looking for her!"

"With flowers! Did you see how disappointed he looked when we told him she wasn't home? He loves her too!"

"Well, one thing is certain: there is no way Maria is not going to that ball tonight," said Wendla, looking very determined. "Come on, let's finish that gown!"

Both women headed back into the house.

In the Schraeder villa, Max and Elsa were seated together in the drawing room when Georg arrived – he was staying there for the night. When he passed by the open doorway to the room, they called him back.

"So, how did it go?" inquired Elsa gently.

"She wasn't home," said Georg brusquely. "I'm going back tomorrow morning to try again…The children would never forgive me if I didn't find her," was his excuse as he walked away towards his room.

"I hope she comes tonight," said Max. "I can't bear to see him like this again."

"Me, too, darling," said Elsa, holding his hand. "Me, too."

In his room, Georg's tuxedo was all laid out for the ball later, which he felt no real excitement for. He stood at the window of his room, looking out over the lovely gardens of the villa. Almost subconsciously, he sang softly to himself:

_I wake in the loneliness of sunrise_

_When the deep purple heaven turns blue,_

_And start to pray, as I pray each day,_

_That I'll hear some word from you._

_I lie in the loneliness of evening_

_Looking out on a silver-flaked sea,_

_And ask the moon, oh how soon, how soon,_

_Will my love appear to me?_

…_Will my love appear to me?_

**A/N: **_The song is from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella," same composers of "The Sound of Music." : )_


	9. Eight

**Eight: No Excuses Left**

Maria walked idly along the streets of Vienna, the lovely neighborhood ones that Ursula lived on. The sun was near the horizon and the air was still lovely and warm. Plenty of children and families were outside on their lawns, playing and laughing. Plenty of people smiled and waved at Maria as she passed. She returned the gestures even as she felt a dagger plunge deeper into her heart. Seeing these happy families and children made her think of the family she had lost, and also the family she had left behind.

The knowledge that the ball was tonight had not fled her mind at all. She could not deny that her heart's deepest wish was to go to the ball. Just to see him again. To hear his voice again. Then Maria remembered the knowledge that he'd made no attempt to contact her knowing where she was, thanks to her correspondence with the children. Elsa had not been able to explain that detail in her assurance that Georg loved her, too. _Yeah, right_ she thought.

But even so…she wanted she could go to the ball.

It was a sad soul that arrived back at the Weiss house, intent on making a cup of very strong tea. Maria remembered that Ursula and Gertrude were out, attending some kind of party on the other side of town. That alone offered her some happiness, knowing Gertrude would not be there to give her chores to do.

But Maria never made it into the kitchen. In fact, she barely came into the house when Wendla swooped on her with more excitement in her eyes than Maria had ever seen in anybody.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're back with time to spare!" exclaimed Wendla, flying down the stairs and immediately taking Maria by the hand, pulling her along. "Come on, we need every moment!"

"Wendla!" Maria exclaimed, so in shock she did not object to Wendla dragging her up the stairs to her room. "What is going on? Is the sky going to fall?"

Wendla pulled Maria into their room. Olga was waiting inside, seated on Maria's bed, and with a happy, excited smile on her face; she was always more serene where Wendla was a firecracker. When Maria saw this contrast between them, she couldn't help but think of Brigitta and Louisa.

When Wendla seated Maria on her bed beside Olga, Maria said, "What is going on, you two?"

Wendla took a seat on her bed and motioned to Olga. "You start."

Confused but very curious, Maria turned to Olga, who immediately began in her quiet voice, but excitement was tinged in every syllable. "Early this afternoon, as Wendla was coming home and while you were on your walk, someone called at the house. A handsome, middle-aged, dark-haired man asking for you."

Maria's eyes widened and her face paled a shade. Her voice was barely above a breath. "What?"

"Unfortunately, Gertrude answered the door. She denied you lived here, probably because she was practically simpering at the sight of him."

A flash of angry jealousy shot across Maria's blue eyes, and her jaw tightened. Olga almost chuckled at Maria's jealousy, knowing she would look much happier in a few moments. She continued.

"Fortunately, I was able to stop him before he got in his car and told him the truth. At that moment, Wendla walked up and we all introduced ourselves. He looked so disappointed when we told him you weren't home. I presume the name 'Captain Georg Von Trapp' rings a bell?" Olga finished with a smile.

Maria looked as though the girls had just told her pigs with wings had descended upon the earth. She looked from a beaming Wendla to a smiling Olga and shook her head. "What's the point of this joke? To give me false hope? I'm sorry if I've been too depressed lately but really, girls –"

"Maria!" said Wendla indignantly, getting up to stand in front of her. "We're your friends. Why would we joke or lie about something like this, when we know all you've told us?"

Maria immediately felt ashamed and hung her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…what you're telling me…it's impossible." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Olga smiled gently and took Maria's hand. "Impossible things are happening every day. And it's time we have proof. Wendla?"

Wendla smiled and pulled a bunch of small white flowers out of her dress pocket, then handed them out to Maria. "He asked us to give you these."

Maria looked at the flowers as if they'd been plucked from heaven, and with trembling fingers took them. With her other trembling hand she caressed the small blooms as if they were spun from the most fragile glass. Tears filled her eyes as a memory flooded through her mind…

_In her ear, Liesl whispered who she wanted hear from next. "Who?" asked the governess, thinking she must have heard wrong. But Liesl whispered her idea to her siblings and they all agreed enthusiastically. She realized that she really shouldn't be surprised: Liesl and Frederich had told her of their father's musical talent on a few occasions. _

_ So Maria picked up her guitar from where it was leaning on the wall, and looked at the children again to be sure. They nodded adamently with smiles on their faces. Dearly hoping that the Captain would agree, for the children's sake, Maria approached the very man and cleared her throat, gathering her bravery. "The vote is unanimous." She held out the guitar horizontally for the Captain to take. "You, Captain."_

_ The Captain had just finished pouring some brandy for himself and Max and had just turned to her when she had held out the guitar. Safe to say he looked surprised. "Me?"_

_ Standing next to him, Max chuckled. Maria didn't know if he was chuckling because of her suggestion or because of his reaction._

_ "I-I don't understand," he said, but Maria could see through that; it touched her heart to learn that he was _shy.

_"Please?" she asked, smiling at him, hoping to ease his nerves._

_ The Captain suddenly seemed to fully understand the situation and turned playful, pointing to his children and making "I Caught You" hums. Putting his full glass on a table, he walked through the children with a small smile saying, "No," playfully a few times._

_ Not wanting the children to be disappointed, Maria followed him, still holding the guitar. "I'm told that, a long time ago, you were quite good." Perhaps flattery would do the trick._

_ Apparently not. "Well, that was a very, very, _very _long time ago," he replied. _

_ "I remember, Father," said Liesl, and her siblings began their pleading. Maria stepped up to the Captain and offered the guitar again with one final "please."_

_ The Captain smiled and touched Gretl's cheek before turning to Maria. "Well…" he said softly, then she saw in his eyes that he surrendered. She smiled, their eyes locked, as he took the guitar from her. _

_As got himself used to the instrument again, Maria excitedly motioned for the children to sit down. As she moved to stand by the wall, she heard the Baroness say something to Max about a harmonica as they seated themselves in armchairs, but she barely heard them; he had begun playing._

_The moment he started to sing, Maria was captivated. He sang softly, shyly, like he hadn't yet become used to singing again. The song was so simple, so lovely, like a lullaby. Seeing the looks on the children's faces, Maria could deduce this song was familiar to them. Had he sung this to them as babies, rocking them to sleep? The image was very endearing to her._

"You look happy to meet me," _he sang, nodding to her. She smiled, understanding his joke. They had gotten off to a very rocky start, that was for sure, but now that had almost become friends. He was ackowledging that, too._

_Maria just leaned her head against the wall and watched the scene of this family before her. As if she were caught in a spell. It had been so long since she'd been a witness to a loving family like this. And to think of how they'd been when she'd first come here…God was alive and well in the world._

_Then, as he reached the end of the song, his eyes met hers again. But this time was different. No one had ever looked at her like that, and his voice as he sang filled with something akin to awe. Suddenly, there was no one in the world except him and her. She felt her skin heat up and her heart swell. She couldn't take her eyes off him…_

The sensation of a tear traveling down her cheek brought her back to reality. Maria had not told either Wendla or Olga the name of the song the Captain had sung to his children…They could not have known the significance…It was true then. He was looking for her, and would he have ill will if he'd given her these?

When she felt Olga gently rub her back, she gave a long shuddering sigh. "Oh…I wish…I wish I could go to the ball…"

Wendla smiled. "Good! Because we are not going to let you _not _go!"

Maria looked up at Wendla, looking almost despairing. "But Wendla, I have nothing to wear to something like that!"

Wendla's eyes and expression became implike and mischevious. "Oh, yes, you do. Now close your eyes."

Feeling confused and almost wary, Maria obeyed. She felt Olga get up off the bed. After a few moments, she heard Olga say, "Open your eyes."

Maria did, and the hand not holding the edelweiss flew to her mouth as she gasped and her eyes opened fully.

Olga and Wendla were holding up the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life. It was a ball gown, simple in the design but very lovely. For a full minute, Maria was speechless. Shaking her head, she got up and went to the gown. Hesitantly, she touched the flowling skirt, afraid the gown may disappear or turn into one of her ordinary dresses. Without taking her eyes off it, she asked breathlessly, "Where in the…how in the world did you…"

Olga chuckled, and Wendla said. "Does the color look familiar?"

Pale pale blue…just like…Finally, Maria looked at her two friends, shocked. "You didn't!"

"Oh, yes, we did!" said Wendla triumphantly. "She threw it away, and we decided to put it to much better use. This is for you, Maria, and we'll hear no excuses: you are going to that ball!"

But Maria could think of a few more. "Wait, you two, I have no shoes to go with it!"

Olga pulled from behind her back a pair of delicate silver slippers. "Wear mine, I hardly need them right now with a five-month belly."

Maria smiled at her, but then said, "I woud need gloves…"  
>"And you're borrowing mine," said Wendla, pulling her long white pair from behind her. "I hardly ever wear them anyway."<p>

Maria felt new tears rise to her eyes as she reached out and took the gown gingerly from her friends. Holding it against her body, she knew it would fit her perfectly. "How can I ever…" She murmured softly. Suddenly, she put the gown on her bed and rushed at her two best friends, hugging them tightly. "Oh, you're the best friends anyone could ever hope for!" she exclaimed as they hugged her back. "I can't believe you did this for me!"

"You deserve it, Maria," said Olga gently, pulling away to look at Maria. "I am so blessed with Josef, and Wendla is blessed with her beau, Ernst. We want you to have that happiness as well."  
>Maria laughed and wiped away her tears as the clock in the hallway chimed seven o'clock. Wendla snapped into action. "The ball starts in half an hour, and that's when you'll leave for the ball. You have to get ready!"<p>

"Wait a moment," said Maria. "How will I get there? Should I go call a taxi?"

"Don't worry about that," said Wendla, her implike smile back on her face. "It's all taken care of. Now, come on, let's get you dressed for the ball!"

As Maria predicted and hoped, the gown fit her like a glove. Obediently, she stood still as Olga and Wendla made the final adjustments to the gown and cutting any loose threads left. The gloves and shoes also fit her, which was a big relief.

As an offhand comment, Olga said as she brushed Maria's hair smooth. "It's a shame you have no jewelry, Maria."

To the surprise of Wendla and Olga, Maria smiled softly to herself. "Actually, I do." Maria went to her bed and crouched, pulling out an old box from under it. Wendla had only seen it once, when Maria moved in two months ago. Almost tenderly, Maria opened it. "This is my treasure box, where I keep precious things. I never knew my maternal grandmother, but she was a debutante. She married beneath her for love and was disowned. But she left her daughter, then me, her coming out jewels."

Gently, Maria lifted out two pieces of jewelry from the box: a simple necklace of pearls and a modest tiara of silver, pearls, sapphires and aquamarines.

"Oh, Maria, they're beautiful!" said Olga.

Maria smiled and fingered them. "These are all I have left of my mother's family…I'm glad I have a chance to wear them now. Can I have a few moments to myself?"

"Of course," said Olga.

"Your ride will be here in five minutes, Maria," said Wendla. "Come down when the doorbell rings, all right?"

Maria nodded, and her two friends left her in the room to put on the jewels and pray…

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and a moment after that, Maria came down the stairs into the front hall. Olga and Wendla gasped at the sight of their friend coming down the stairs with the carriage of a princess.

When she stood in front of her friends, looking shy but excited in her fine clothing, all Wendla could say was, "The Captain won't know what hit him, Cinderella."

Maria smiled and began to giggle, covering her mouth with his gloved hands. The other two laughed as well. Remembering the time, Wendla opened the front door and motioned for Maria to follow her outside. Maria did and gasped again. A lovely white carriage was waiting for her, and the coachman was someone she knew. It was Ernst Hagen, Wendla's beau. The fact that he was the one holding the reins of the four horses did not surprise Maria as much as it may have. After all, Ernst made his living as a coach driver.

Wendla smiled at her beau. "Ernst is a good employee, and managed to borrow one of the finer carriages for a personal errand."

"Thank you, Ernst," said Maria. The man nodded, smiling. She turned to her two friends, and hugged each of them tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Maria in a thick voice. She looked at them both. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Find your happiness tonight, Maria," said Olga, smiling gently.

"And tell us all of the details," said Wendla, smiling mischeviosly.

Taking a deep breath, the girls helped Maria into the carriage. After closing the door, Maria leaned out the window to look at her two best friends. She blew them a kiss and waved as Ernst called for the horses to move and the carriage rolled away. The sounds of Wendla and Olga's well-wishes stayed with her ears as comfort.

Maria leaned back into the cushioned seat of the carriage and took some deep breaths, tryingt to convince herself this was not a dream. Was she really on her way to a ball, wearing the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen, and about to see the man she loved?

Her heart fluttered, and she said another silent prayer, touching the edelweiss flowers held by the sash of her gown at her stomach. Looking out the window, she could see the houses becoming bigger and more grand. The sky was painted with the colors of twilight, and the street lamps were starting to be lit.

Maria knew that, whatever happened tonight, her future would be decided forever. For the first time in a long time, Maria had hope; she prayed it was not in vain.

As she watched the world pass outside, Maria softly sang to herself:

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_Are still inside my head._

_The kindest words I'll ever know_

_Are waiting to be said._

_The most entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see,_

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me._

_Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me…_

**A/N: **_Another song from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella."_


	10. Nine

**Nine: A Beauty Arrives**

In a nearby church steeple, a bell chimed eight times, Maria counted, when the white carriage passed through the open gates of 237 BergMeer Grove. Maria's eyes were as wide and round as saucers when she saw the Schraeder villa. Not even the Von Trapp villa was as grand as this place. Many cars and carriages were parked on the large half-circle drive, and the faint sounds of music and merry voices told Maria that the villa would be anything but empty when she would go inside.

"Oh, help…" Maria murmured meekly when the carriage came to a halt, Ernst pulling on the horses' reins with a "Woah!"

Maria sat in the carriage, frozen with nerves. Not until Ernst opened the carriage door and pulled out the small step for her did she get out carefully. Needing to distract herself, Maria turned to him. "Thank you so much, Ernst. I hope you did not have to call in any big favors at work in order to do this."

Ernst shrugged. "Not really. I'm a good employee, and my boss owed me because I've been working overtime since a co-worker was transferred." He paused and turned serious. "But he's asked that I bring this back in to clean by nine o'clock, and that's an hour away. I have no idea for how long you plan to stay at the ball, but I won't be able to give you a lift home, in all likelihood."

Maria was not surprised by this statement, and it did not worry her. Her mind was only focused on one thing: seeing _him _again. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure Elsa will help me find a lift home, and if not I'll call a taxi."

"Oh!" Ernst exclaimed, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a folded note. "Wendla asked me to give this to you." Maria took the note from his outstretched hand. "Good luck, Maria."

"Thank you again, Ernst," she replied. They shared a smile before Ernst got back up in his seat, picked up the reins and signaled the horses forward. Maria watched as the carriage left through the open gateway and disappeared around the corner.

Once alone again, the faint sounds from the ball in her ears, Maria unfolded the note and recognized Wendla's handwriting right away:

_Dear Maria,_

_Remember that night a month ago when I came back to the house around two in the morning after a date with Ernst? Ursula told me that the next time one of her employees comes back after midnight, the doors would be locked and they could consider themselves fired. I don't know if she told you, since you have never given her a reason to, but I don't want you to take any chances. Be sure to get home by midnight! _

_Olga and I will be thinking and praying for you; be sure to give us all of the details! Your Captain is blessed to be loved by you._

_Wendla_

No, Ursula had never mentioned this rule to her before. Maria didn't know if Ursula would fire her if she were somehow late, even if she had a perfectly reasonable excuse. But she would rather not take the risk. So, storing the information in the back of her brain, Maria tucked the small note into her sash, next to the edelweiss that was sticking out prettily.

She looked up at the grand front doors and felt her nerves come back at lightning speed. Doubts filled her mind. What if the edelweiss were nothing more than a good luck gift? What if he would be cold, distant, and polite only to her once inside? _What if he did not love her back? _

But then Maria thought of Wendla and Olga, and all they had done for her: the dress, the carriage, the friendship. To not go in would be the most unfriendly thing she could do. Besides that, Maria knew that it would be the biggest regret of her life if she did not take this chance.

So she took a deep breath and slowly climbed up the few marble steps, lifting her skirt and singing to herself, "_All I trust I lead my heart to, All I trust becomes my own, I have confidence in confidence alone…besides which you see I have confidence in me…"_

She rang the doorbell quickly before she could change her mind.

A few moments later the doors opened. An thin and elegant man with silver hair in a smart tuxedo smiled at her. "Good evening, Fraulein! Are you here for the engagement ball?"

Maria smiled nervously. "Yes, sir, I am."

He lifted a booklet and pen he'd been holding. "Your name, please?"

"Maria Rainer," said Maria, a little nervously. Of course one would check to see that only guests came. She had a wild thought of panic that her name somehow would not be on the list. But she had nothing to fear.

"Ah, yes, Fraulein Rainer!" said the butler, smiling warmly at her and offering his arm. "Right this way."  
>Taking a deep breath, Maria took his arm, thinking as he escorted her towards the growing sounds of people and music, <em>There is no turning back.<em>

* * *

><p>The spacious and grand ballroom was teaming with life, people in gowns and tuxedoes dancing and talking merrily. Elsa moved among her guests, looking radiant in the lilac ball gown the three seamstresses had made for her. She was, as Georg had once complimented her, "the perfect hostess." And she truly was happy, since she had found love with Max. But as soon as the party had begun, Elsa always hoped that the next guest who would come in would be the last one she had invited.<p>

But each time it was not Mara. The party had started a little over half an hour ago…surely she would have come by now…Elsa could think of no reason why Ursula might object to Maria going; in the years they had known each other, Elsa believed Ursula to be a fair woman. So clearly, if Maria did not come, it would be her own decision.

Sighing, Elsa looked again at the stairway that led up to the ballroom entrance, a grand sight indeed. The guests had stopped coming around ten minutes ago…

A light touch at her elbow made her turn to see the face of her fiancée, smiling in understanding at her. "She'll come. I'm sure she will."

"How can you be?" asked Elsa, in that vulnerable tone she had only ever used with Max, who had always understood her.

"Because she loves Georg as much as he loves her. The times I caught them looking at each other that summer…"

"Speaking of, where is he?" asked Elsa.

Now Max sighed. "He's hiding in the shadows by the refreshments table. And I came over here to let you know that he's threatening to leave the party very early."

Right away, Elsa, followed by Max, headed over to that very spot and soon found Georg leaning against the wall. He looked as handsome as ever, in his tuxedo and tails, holding a half-empty champagne glass in one hand. He had a thoroughly bored and distracted look on his face.

"Georg," said Max, not harshly. "At least try to look like you're having fun, won't you? This is one of the rare times I've had to play host and I feel inadequate when I look at you."

He was joking, of course, but Georg looked at the couple and immediately felt bad. "I apologize, you know how happy I am for the both of you. It's just…"

"We know," Elsa nodded. No one needed to say anything, everyone already knew. "But please don't leave the party yet, Georg."

Georg chuckled ironically. "Elsa, I would look like a fool if I come to dinner without a dinner partner."

"She will be here, I promise," said Elsa almost desperately.

"Who is this woman?" asked Georg, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "You two wouldn't be trying to set me up with anybody, would you?"

Max and Elsa looked at each other, and their lack of an answer was answer enough. Georg suddenly felt angry. "Oh, dear God, you two…when you already know that I…"

"Please don't be angry," said Elsa hastily. "I promise, it is not what you are assuming."

"Then what exactly is it?" Georg couldn't help but sound annoyed.

Elsa struggled for an answer, but Max seemed to have checked out of the conversation. His head was turned, and his expression was a mixture of surprise, relief, and affection. "You have no excuse now, Georg: your partner has just arrived."

Elsa turned towards the staircase, and gasped, smiling. Georg hesitated before looking. He was stuck now at the party, and he pitied the poor woman who would have to put up with him at dinner. All he wanted to do now was to go back to that house, knock on the door, and demand to see the woman he loved, propriety be hanged. But knowing what had to be done, he sighed and looked in the direction the happy couple were beaming at.

What he saw was the very last thing he had expected to see, and also the most beautiful.

From that moment on his life, he never doubted there was a God. Because an angel stood at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't worry, I won't leave you all waiting for very long, I promise! I love reviews!_


	11. Ten

**Ten: Waltz for a Ball**

He saw her before she saw him.

At first, he felt sure it had to be a heavenly vision, an illusion from his desperate heart and mind. He'd never seen Maria dressed in anything so grand before. A pale-pale blue gown exactly the color of her eyes – the eyes that had haunted his dreams for months. Her short golden hair gleamed in the ballroom lights like molten gold, and…sparkled? He realized she was wearing some kind of tiara, modest but genuine. She was dressed like a princess he had seen in Gretl's picture book of _Cinderella._ She was a vision, she had to be…

Then Georg saw a familiar bunch of edelweiss flowers tucked into the sash of her dress…His heart swelled with hope, and he lifted his eyes to look at her face.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. This _was _Maria. It wasn't the familiar facial features that convinced him, but rather the expression of her face as she looked around the ballroom, from ceiling to floor. Her expression was of complete awe and delight. She never took anything for granted…this was the woman he had fallen in love with.

He didn't notice how everyone in the ballroom had paused to look at the mysterious but beautiful girl at the top of the stairs. He didn't notice how the music died away when the musicians noticed people had suddenly stopped dancing. He didn't notice the beaming smile of Elsa or the supressed chuckling of Max as he looked at him. He didn't even notice when Max took the champagne glass from his hand; he'd forgotten he was even holding anything.

All that existed for Georg was Maria. He watched her look at the people below, and her cheeks flushed. His heart filled with tenderness, and only one thought ran through his mind:

_Look at me. Please, my love, look at me._

And she did.

* * *

><p>Coming to the top of the ballroom stairs, Maria's breath was taken away by the grandeur of it all. A grand, crystal chandelier hung from the domed and painted ceiling. The walls were white and gold, the staircase and floor marble. Below, she saw many people. Men dressed in crisp black tuxedoes, and women dressed in beautiful ball gowns of every lovely color. The music that had been playing merrily faintly died away. Maria realized, looking at the people below her, that they were all looking up at her. Why was beyond her…perhaps because she had come late and alone. She felt her cheeks burn under so many gazes.<p>

Finally, she found familiar figures in the crowd near what looked like a refreshments table. There stood Elsa, in the lilac ball gown she had helped making, smiling in gratitude and relief. Standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist, stood Max Detweiler. He looked the same as he had the last time she had seen him, but with a much more content image in his eyes. He was looking at Maria with a mixture of approval and joy.

And then her eyes found _his._ And her heart stopped beating for a moment while her breath caught in her throat. _Breathe…just breathe…_

Had he changed at all? He was still so handsome, the most handsome man Maria had ever seen. But she could see a weariness in his face that had not been there the last time she had seen his face…was it that he'd been in as much pain as she had the past two months? And his eyes, his beautiful eyes, were fixed on hers. They were burning with so many powerful emotions that she could only just start to name. All she knew was that none of them said he wanted her to go away. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and gave him a hesitant smile.

He returned it, and slowly began to walk towards the staircase. She, in turn, lifted the skirt of her dress a little with one hand and made her way down. Their eyes never left each others, like a string tied between the two of them were pulling them together.

Nothing else existed to one but the other.

* * *

><p>"As if by a magic spell…" murmured Max, readjusting his grip around Elsa's waist and giving her a wicked smile.<p>

Elsa returned his smile and looked back at Georg, slowing approaching the stairs, and Maria, slowly coming down the stairs. "I think some proper music needs to be played, don't you think?"

"To create the mood," said Max in a seductive tone and a wicked gleam now in his eyes that Elsa shared.

With that, Elsa signalled for the orchestra conductor to play a waltz.

* * *

><p>Georg reached the bottom of the stairs by the time Maria did. Now they stood facing each other, their gazes glued on the other.<p>

Maria felt sure he could hear her heart beating, so loudly and so fast. It must be the loudest sound in the still silent ballroom. Neither had yet noticed there was anybody else in the world besides the person they loved. Maria's voice had disappeared from her throat, and the Captain wasn't saying anything, either.

Georg was content to just drink in the sight of her. Now she stood before him, so beautiful and so…unsure. Her eyes were as large as coins, and so expressive. He could see happiness, relief, and also nervousness. There was no surprise, so she definitely knew he would be here…She had come here knowing he would be here. The edelweiss that was in her sash…she had _wanted _to see him!

Maria was seriously thinking of making a retreat, her nerves taking over her mind the longer they stood there in the silence of the ballroom. But then the Captain changed that. Without hesitation, the Captain reached out and took Maria's gloved hand in his own. Gently, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lingeringly. Maria's heart rejoiced and she smiled at him without restraint. He responded with that half-smile she had dreamt of for two months.

The spell over the ball room seemed to break when the orchestra began to play a gentle waltz. Soft voices began talking again, and the new sounds seemed to make Maria and Georg aware of their surroundings again. Maria lowered her gaze, blushing and self-conscious. But Georg did not let go of her hand.

With his other hand, Georg gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she could look at him. Wordlessly, he motioned with his head towards the dance floor, his eyes questioning.

Her heart fluttering from his touches, even if his hands were gloved like heres, Maria nodded.

Keeping her hand in his, Georg led Maria to the middle of the nearly empty dance floor. No one else was dancing as of yet, too curious about the mysterious and beautiful young woman who had captured so completely the attentions of Captain Von Trapp.

Georg had never really been one for dancing. Even when Agathe had been alive, she would have to coax him into dancing with her after they were married. But one thing about Maria, as he knew only too well, was that she made him want to dance with her, no matter the circumstances. He didn't give a damn where they were or who was watching them. All Georg cared about now was that Maria was with him again, and the only way he could be close to her right now was by dancing with her.

Maria couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to dance with him again, but it would not be the Laendler; it would be a waltz. And the music was gentle as well, so it would be more intimate than they had danced before. He wanted to be closer to her. And she wanted to be closer to him.

Georg never let go of her right hand the entire time. Once in the middle of the dance floor, he stepped up to stand close to her, his gaze powerful. Gently, he raised their joined hands in a waltz position. As if by a spell, Maria raised her left hand to rest on his shoulder, still warm even through the fabrics of his tuxedo.

Gently, Georg raised his right hand to rest on her waist. He felt her gasp at his touch in that place. He could feel the heat of her skin through the pale-pale blue silk. Their bodies were close but not touching.

As if in one mindset, they began their dance, and again, the world around them disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Who is that stunning young woman?"<p>

"I've never seen her before."

"Did you ever think you'd see the day when Captain Von Trapp would have that look on his face again?"

"I never thought I'd see him _dance _again!"

These were the kinds of murmurs that Elsa and Max heard as Georg and Maria were waltzing. The engaged couple had not felt so giddy since the last time they had been alone together. "Oh, Max, look at them! This is so wonderful!"

"He looks like a love-struck schoolboy!" laughed Max. "I always knew that Fraulein was a miracle worker." He turned to his fiancée with a smile. "But perhaps we should soften the scrutiny they are under and dance as well?"

Elsa smiled at him. "In my opinion, those two have forgotten they were even at a ball and are in the clouds. But, please, darling, I would like a dance."

So Max led Elsa onto the dance floor and began to walt as well. Other couples followed the hosts' example and joined them on the dance floor. But no one could resist sneaking a glance at Captain Von Trapp and the young woman he was waltzing with.

* * *

><p>Georg and Maria didn't notice when they were joined on the dance floor; they'd forgotten they were even in a crowded room. All that mattered was that they were together again, dancing gently and closely, and the circumstances between them were much different than before.<p>

Maria felt sure her feet weren't touching the floor but rather the clouds. Georg felt sure he had an angel in his arms and not a flesh and blood woman.

But all waltzes and music must eventually come to an end, which it did gently. With the fading of the music, the couple seemed to come back to earth, and reluctantly stepped back from each other. He bowed, and she curtsied.

The sound of applause around them brought them back to complete reality for the first time since they had seen each other. Everyone was applauding for the musicians, but some people were looking at them and smiling.

Maria blushed and laughed, and her laughter was joined by Georg. He stepped up to her again.

He smiled that half-smile again that conveyed nothing but pure happiness. "Hello, Fraulein."  
>She smiled back at hearing the sound of his voice again after two months, almost laughing that they had not spoken until after dancing. "Hello, Captain."<p>

And so their evening together began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I told you I wouldn't make you wait long! Ah, it does my heart good to bring them together agian. :) I live for reviews!_


	12. Eleven

**Eleven: In A New Light**

They had barely spoken their belated greetings to each other when Max and Elsa came up to them, looking so happy they might burst.

"Oh, my dear!" exclaimed Elsa, taking Maria's hands. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"You're welcome, Baroness," said Maria, still a little dazed from her dance with the Captain.

"Maria, haven't I asked you to call me Elsa?" she said with a smile.

"Elsa, then," nodded Maria, a little embarrassed.

"And don't call me anything but Max!" said Max jovially, taking Maria's hands and kissing her cheek. "My, my, how lovely it is to see you again, Fraulein!" His gaze turned to Georg and smiled. "No need to look jealous, Georg."

What resulted from this was Elsa hitting her fiancée's arm she had looped her own through, Georg shooting Max a warning glare, and Maria blushing red as a tomato, lowering her head.

"Always the comedian, Max," said Georg, his voice matching his tone before. "Now, I believe the three of you," His gaze traveled sternly over Elsa and Max, but softened when he looked at Maria's still pink face, looking shyly up at him, his tone becoming infinitely more kind, "have some explaining to do."

"Well, let's leave the dance floor so we can talk," said Elsa when the music began to play again. Max and Elsa walked off the dance floor with arms linked. Catching Maria's gaze again, Georg offered her his arm with a smile. She returned it and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, allowing him to lead her off the dance floor.

The four adults gathered beside one of the Grecian pillars that held up the circular wall of the grand ballroom. The spaces in between the pillars led out into the vast and beautiful gardens of the Schraeder villa. Elsa immediately began.

"For years, I've had all of my gowns made at _Weiss Couture_. Ursula Weiss has become a good friend. When I came in for the final fitting, I found out that Maria was now working as a seamstress there. We talked, and I gave her an invitation to the ball. I knew you needed a dinner partner, Georg, and I was sure you would want to be with someone you knew rather than a stranger."

It was clear to everyone that Elsa was not saying all of her reasons or motivations, but Georg merely gave her a look and smile that radiated so much gratitude.

At that moment, some of the party guests called for the engaged couple, and they hurriedly excused themselves to leave Georg and Maria alone.

Suddenly, Maria was unsure of what to do. The last time she had seen the Captain, he had been her employer and her position had been very clear. But now? What did he want from her? And what did she want from him?

He caught her eyes, his expression kind. "Let's go outside for a few minutes."

Maria decided not to object as he led her through the pillars and out into the twilight. Maria gasped at how beautiful the gardens were, even in the dim glow of the little lamps all around. Though they only stood on the edge of a vast expanse of land devoted to the gardens, Maria knew already this was a jewel of a garden. The air, still warm but with a touch of a cool breeze, felt good on her still warm face. She took a deep breath, savoring it and closing her eyes.

They began to walk idly on the smooth stone path leading into the outer gardens, still in view of the ballroom so there was plenty of light. Feeling the Captain's eyes on her, Maria opened them and turned to him. Her heart skipped a beat at all she could see in those eyes, things she couldn't name but certainly were not bad.

He suddenly laughed and shook his head as he said, "I can't believe you're here, Fraulein."

Maria smiled at the sound of his laughter, a sound she had missed, and heard less often than she wanted that summer. "To be honest, neither can I, Captain. Though my surprise meeting with the Baroness happened three days ago, I only decided a few hours ago to come tonight."

"Why was that?" he asked, curiously but almost hesitantly. "Did you know that you would be my dinner partner?"

Maria sighed. She knew it would be best to be honest. "The Baroness told me when she invited me. But I thought that you hated me so I –"

_"Never."_

His tone had such great conviction that they stopped in their tracks, Maria nearly gasping at the expression in his eyes. "I…I know that now. I knew from the moment my friends showed me the edelweiss you left for me." Unconsciously, she touched the white blossoms poking out of her sash. "It wasn't until I held the flowers in my hand that I knew I had to come."

His gaze softened, but lost none of their warmth. "How could you think I would hate you?"

"Well, I think I used the wrong word. More like…you were angry with me or you didn't care at all."

"Why?"

Maria almost looked exasperated with regret. "Because I left, the way I left, without saying goodbye to anybody. I'm still amazed and humbled that the children have forgiven me and we are writing to each other. And since I never got a word or letter from you, I just assumed you…" Her voice drifted as she lost her courage.

But the Captain covered her hand that was resting in the crook of his elbow with his own hand before speaking softly. "I wanted to, believe me. But I felt that anything I wanted to say or ask you I had to do in person. Knowing this ball was coming, I decided to try to find you while here. I was planning on calling at your house tomorrow morning, since you were not there when I came earlier today."

"I was taking a long walk, trying to convince myself that I didn't want to come tonight, that I couldn't. I had no idea if you would want to see me again, and also I had nothing to wear." Maria smiled. "Then when I came back to the house, Wendla and Olga told me what happened when you came, gave me the flowers, and showed me this gown." She took a step back from the Captain to indicate her gown. "They made it out of a gown that Gertrude asked us to throw away."

"Ah," said Georg, nodding. They began walking again. "I met all three women today."

Maria cringed. "I'm sorry you had to meet Gertrude."

"Why did she say you didn't live there?" asked Georg, confused.

Maria heaved a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms. "I honestly don't know. Ever since I came to work for Ursula she has hated me."

"She's jealous of you."

Maria looked sideways at him. "Jealous? Why on earth would she be jealous of me?"

He looked back at her. "Because you have something she does not. Even though I only met her once, I could easily figure that out."

Confused, Maria stopped. "What?"

Georg stopped too, and took a step closer to her. Maria could feel a warmth radiating from his body. Her heartbeat quickened.

He gave a small smile as he answered her. "Beauty. Both here," He lifted his hand to indicate her face, very nearly touching her, "and here." He lowered his hand to point at her heart.

Maria suddenly felt overwhelmed. No one had ever called her beautiful before. Tears welled in her eyes and her throat seemed to close up. Georg, sensing her sudden rise in emotion, lowered his hand further to gently take her own. Both were wearing their gloves but their warmth could still be felt. Looking at them, Maria managed to say, "Thank you, Captain."

"Fraulein," he said gently, and she raised her eyes to meet his. "You are no longer under my employ, and I'd like to think we know each other well enough to toss aside unnecessary formalities. Please give me my name."

Maria smiled sweetly at him. "Only if you give me mine."

He returned her smile, and nodded once. "Agreed." They resumed their idle walking; he didn't let go of her hand, and she made no move to let it go. "While meeting Gertrude was something I could easily live my life without, Olga and Wendla seemed like lovely women."

"Oh, they are," said Maria earnestly. "They have been the best friends I have ever had. They've been so patient and understanding with me, even in the early days with them when I barely talked to them of where I came from."

Georg bent his head slightly to see the sadness that now filled her eyes. "I don't understand."

Giving a deep sigh, Maria stopped and turned to face him. Seeing the seriousness in her expression, Georg stopped as well, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She spoke in a solemn voice that begged for understanding in her fear. "The last two months have been difficult for me, despite finding a good job and true friends. Both saved my life from becoming too sad to bear. I promise, I will be straight with you and tell you everything in time, but I'm not ready yet."

And she wasn't. From the moment she had put on her ball gown, she'd been in new territory, and now she was on the verge of an entirely new relationship with the Captain. Gone was the employer and postulant, and though Maria had dreamt of him for two months, now that she was facing him again she couldn't just rush into his arms. At least, not yet. She had to make sure she stood on solid ground and the path to him was clear.

Thankfully, Georg understood. After all, they were on completely different terms now, both individually and with each other. He would go at her pace, one step at a time. He nodded. "I will never force your confidence, Maria. I promise you that."

Maria smiled and took his other hand, squeezing both. "Thank you, Georg."

He smiled when he heard her say his name, and raised her gloved hands to kiss them. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

The spell was broken when a more lively and loud song started from the ballroom. Both turned to face the beautiful pillars, his left hand holding her right hand. "I suppose we had better go back inside before we are missed." He turned to look at Maria, who was staring at the ballroom with wide eyes. He did not miss the fear. "What is it?"

"I…I know no one in there, apart from Max and Elsa. What will I say when they ask where I come from? I'm not an upper-class lady."

"All they need know is you are my dinner partner, friend, and the woman I find most beautiful."

Maria looked at him. He'd called her beautiful again.

"Don't be afraid," he said soothingly, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, covering it with his other hand. "I won't leave you alone."

"You promise?" Her voice was vulnerable.

"I promise." His voice was strong.

Arms linked, they walked back into the ballroom together.


	13. Twelve

**Twelve: The Tide Turning**

In the hours that followed, Maria had the most enchanting time of her life thus far. Growing up on a farm and later living at an abbey, she had never expected to experience something so grand in her life. But life has a way of suddenly twisting the path in another direction, as she knew only too well. For now Maria found herself at a grand ball, surrounded by high Viennese society, wearing jewels and a beautiful ball gown like all of the other women there. But what made her most awed – and happy – was the man she was spending the evening with.

Georg stayed true to his word: he never left her alone. When introduced to new people, Georg would say Maria was a dear friend from Salzburg. To Maria's relief, the other guests did not question her further about her background. It did not really matter to her what people thought or said about her at a safe distance, though. The only person whose opinion she truly valued was at her side all evening.

Some old and close friends of Georg and Max from their navy days were there, as well, and these were the people she and Georg spent the most time with. They were lovely people – the officers and their wives – and Maria felt no qualms about telling them how she had really come to know Georg. It did not matter to them how Maria had met Georg; they were just happy to see the new glow in their friend's eyes and smile. It did their hearts good to see their friend on the road to happiness again.

As for Maria and Georg, the walls between them were slowly crumbling down. It became easier for her to call him by his first name, and she loved it when he said hers. They danced often, and Georg could not deny his motive: it was the best way to be close to her. Maria offered no objection for she wanted to be close to him, also.

* * *

><p>When they were not dancing, they walked on the outer garden path, still in view of the ballroom so no one would think they sneaked off for…inappropriate reasons.<p>

"Tell me how the children are," said Maria, during one of their walks in the outer gardens. "I've been getting letters from all of them, but I'd like to hear it from you, as well."

"Overall, they have been well," said Georg. "They seemed happier to start school than they had before. Kurt, Louisa and Frederich were the most disappointed but they are happy to see their friends on a daily basis again. Gretl especially loves being around children her own age. She comes home from kindergarten every day eager to share what she's learned or show a picture she's drawn."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Yes, I received one of her pictures in my last letter from her. Her alphabet is getting better as well. Last time I saw her, she only could write out the most basic of words and some names but now she's writing whole sentences!"

"I know," said Georg, smiling like a proud father. "I'm very proud of her."

"And Marta?" asked Maria. "I know how shy she can be."

Georg sighed. "Yes, she will never be as extroverted as her little sister. But she sticks with her friends and loves to learn. She just needs to come out of her shell a little more." He wanted to tell Maria how much of a help she had been with Marta for that, how Marta always felt braver with her Fraulein. But he didn't want to hurt Maria's feelings.

"Mmm," Maria nodded. "And I'm sure Brigitta wishes she didn't have to leave school at all?"

Georg chuckled. "You could say that. When she's home, when her head isn't in a book she's helping Marta and Gretl with their homework." He became silent for a moment but they kept walking idly. "I'm glad she's taken over that role with the little ones, she's already more mature than she realizes. I don't want Liesl to have to carry all of the responsibility when she has her own schoolwork and other things to think about."

Something in his tone made Maria look closely at him. "Other things?"

Georg sighed. "With her siblings and myself she is her old self, but I've often seen her sitting at the window seat of her room when I come to say goodnight, staring out of the window with a melancholy expression on her face. Has she written about anything bothering her?"

Now it was Maria's turn to sigh. Liesl had indeed written about the dissolution of her relationship with Rolf, the telegram delivery boy. Maria hadn't really been surprised, what with the secret nature of their relationship and Rolf's growing interest in the Nazi Party, but Liesl was still a bit heartbroken over her first relationship dissolving.

At the same time, Liesl had confided in her and Maria couldn't break her confidence. So she answered in the best way she could. "She's sixteen, Georg. That's the age when girls are on the verge of womanhood and beginning to be interested in boys. It's perfectly normal to become more withdrawn and introverted. A teenage girl's mind often goes to teenage boys; God knows I went through all this as well."

The last sentence had just came out carelessly, but it caused Georg to stop in his tracks, looking at her with curiosity and a small smile. "Georg?" she asked him.

"How many teenage boys did _you _think about?" He was teasing her.

Her cheeks blushed red, pressed her lips together, and resumed walking. She didn't say anything.

"Maria?" prodded Georg. "Was there some special boy?"

A small spread across her face as she remembered. "I don't know…"

Seeing Maria smile because of some other of the male species suddenly turned his mood a little sour and more than a little jealous. "Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me."

Giving up, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right. His name was Claude, and was a few years older than myself. Very gentle and very kind, with golden hair and dark eyes and –"

"I get the picture," said Georg, annoyed. "So what happened to him?"

Maria chuckled a little at his jealousy, for even she in her innocence could see that. "He joined the seminary."

Georg laughed, whether out of relief or humor she didn't know, but she laughed with him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked in the outer gardens.

* * *

><p>When dinner was announced at half past nine, Georg escorted Maria into the beautiful dining hall as if he were escorting a queen. Thankfully, Elsa being the perfect hostess she was, she had seated the pair close to her and Max, as well as the mutual friends from the navy. Maria was a bit daunted by the sight of so much cutlery and glasses. Georg noticed, took her hand underneath the table, and whispered in her ear, "Just start from the outside and move in."<p>

The feel of his breath on her ear, the sound of his voice, and the sensation of his lips so close to her skin made her shudder, which she was sure Georg could feel. Calming down she smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

Dinner lasted a good long time, partly because of the number of courses and partly because the conversation and company was very nice. There was no rush. The food was all delicious, especially the chocolate dessert with strawberries. Maria only tried a few sips of the sweet red wine served with dinner. She found that the more sips she drank, the more used to the taste she got and the better she liked it. But she was cautious, not really sure what the effects of alcohol would be on her personally, having never drunk any before.

At the end of the meal, friends of Elsa and Max took turns standing up and making toasts to the couple. To most people's surprise, the last person to do so was Georg. He reluctantly let go of Maria's hand when he rose from his seat, raising his glass of wine to Max and Elsa. Not one for much public speaking, he kept it short but sincere.

"My dear friend," he addressed Max. "You told me twenty years ago that you were doomed to be a bachelor. I'm glad to see you were proven wrong, for I've never seen you so happy. Even when eating my cook's food you didn't look this happy." A pause for laughter. He turned then to Elsa. "I'm also so happy to see everything work out the way it was supposed to. Congratulations for finding your happiness, and I thank you for bringing me mine tonight." He sat back down and, under the table, took Maria's hand in his own.

While applauding, the dinner guests all saw Georg look at Maria as he did this, and they drew the conclusion that it had been Elsa who invited the young woman to the party for his sake. Elsa, Max, Georg and Maria had a deeper knowledge. And while Georg looked happy and content, Max and Maria caught the flash of guilt and regret in Elsa's eyes.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the guests all filed into the ballroom again, talking contentedly and happily. Before Georg could invite Maria for a dance or another walk, Max tapped him on the shoulder and they both turned around to face the engaged couple.<p>

"May we have these dances?" asked Max with a smile, holding out his hand for Maria.

"Of course," said Maria, casting Georg a reassuring glance. He smiled back at her and offered his own hand to Elsa. The four of them went onto the dance floor.

Max led Maria in the lively waltz. "I am very glad you came tonight, Maria," he said.

"So am I, Max," replied Maria, smiling. "And I'm so glad to see you looking so happy."

"Thank you, my dear. To be honest, I never thought something like this would happen to me."

She lowered her gaze for a moment before saying softly. "I can completely understand."

Understanding what she was saying, Max smiled and twirled her around in joy, causing Maria to exclaim and giggle. "What a relief to hear that! You have no idea how depressed Georg and the children have been for the last two months. They need you, especially Georg. He's fallen deeper than the ocean."

Maria blushed a bit, but resolutely said, "I'll believe that when I hear it from him."

"Oh, he'll tell you, I'm sure," said Max confidently. "He doesn't want to lose you again."

They danced in silent for a few minutes when Maria glimpsed Georg and Elsa over Max's shoulder. "Stop, Max, look," she said, halting her steps. They both turned to look at Georg and Elsa. They weren't dancing anymore and were talking. Elsa looked guilty and apologetic, while Georg looked more furious than he had that day of the rowboat incident. And that was saying something. Maria gasped when Georg stormed away from Elsa and out into the gardens, then out of sight. Elsa stood shocked and regretful.

Maria and Max immediately rushed to her before other dancing couples could notice. "Darling, what happened?" asked Max, wrapping an arm around his fiancée's waist.

"I…I just had to tell him," said Elsa, near tears. "He was blaming himself, and he deserved the truth."

"About what, Elsa?" asked Maria, concerned. She'd never seen Elsa in such an emotional state.

Elsa looked at Maria. "The conversation I had with you the night you left the villa."

Maria closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. "Oh, dear…"

Max, who had known of this for some time, gave Elsa a kiss on her temple. "Well, I can't say I would expect a different reaction from him. Just give him time, he'll understand why in good time."

"I hope so," said Elsa, blinking back tears.

"I'll go and talk to him," said Maria, making a decision. She couldn't stand the thought of Georg angry and fuming alone in the inner gardens.

"Would you, Maria?" said Elsa, looking at Maria as if she were an angel. "Thank you so much."

Maria nodded, and went past two pillars and into the night.

The engaged couple watched her retreating figure for a moment. Then Max said, "Well, I don't think we should stand around and wait for them to come back, darling."

"What do you mean, Max?"

He smirked. "Something tells me they are going to be a while."


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen: Every Wall Gone**

Maria was surprised how warm the night air still was when it caressed her skin, stepping outside of the ballroom. The ample lights coming from the ballroom cast a golden hue on the outer gardens. She looked around anxiously; he wasn't in sight.

Her gaze then fell on the hedges across the low outer garden, that protected the inner gardens. _He must be there then…_

Taking a deep breath, Maria walked across the outer gardens and passed through the arched hedge that served as an entrance into the inner gardens.

Once she turned the corner into the hedged pathway, the golden lights from the ballroom were replaced with silver light from the moon and stars above. The change took Maria's breath away, looking at how the leaves and flowers on the hedges were tinged in silver. Everything seemed so beautiful to her now, when once the world had lost its magic for her. In the past two months, that had been the case to an extent. But now…

She felt her full heart being pulled on, along the path, to where Georg was. She did not resist, and walked in a slow and measured step along the path. Her nerves were picking up but she knew she could not turn back.

Her heart's song came out softly from her lips as she walked in the moonlight, protected by the high hedges and flowers:

_Out of my dreams and into your arms I long to fly._

_ I will come as evening comes to woo a waiting sky._

_ Out of my dreams and into the hush of falling shadows._

_ When the mist is low, and stars are breaking through,_

_ Then out of my dreams I'll go,_

_ Into a dream with you…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, Max and Elsa were dancing an intimate waltz and having an intimate talk.<p>

"Tell me the truth, love," said Max, in a voice he had never used before Elsa. "You told me once that you could never bear to tell him. But now you have. What changed your mind?"

Elsa sighed. She had calmed somewhat, and kept a normal face for the guests, but her vulnerability and fear showed in her blue grey eyes. "Didn't you hear what he said in his speech? He meant Maria, and you know it. He thinks I've brought Maria back into his life when he doesn't know I tore them apart in the first place. Also, when I was dancing with him just now, he blamed himself for her leaving, saying he must have scared her away by their dance. I just couldn't let him blame himself anymore."

Max nodded. "That was very brave of you to do. Don't worry, darling, he will come around. I'm confident Maria will calm him down." He smirked at her. "I just hope we don't have to send a chaperone."

"Max, honestly!" exclaimed Elsa, laughing a little. "I doubt that girl has ever even been kissed before, and she's fresh out of the convent."

"You know I tease," said Max, giving her hand and waist a reassuring squeeze. "I just hope those two allow themselves to be completely open and honest with themselves and each other. The thing about being in love is that you now want everyone to share in the same happiness you are."

"Oh, Max…"

* * *

><p>The sounds of gently lapping water and pacing footsteps reached Maria's ears as she came to a sharp turn in the path that led into a more open space; she could tell by the amount of moonlight spilling on the path before her.<p>

She stopped, staying close to the hedge, just before the turn, hidden from view of anybody on the other side of that turn. Of course, she knew it could only be one person.

Pacing…that wasn't a good sign. It meant he had not calmed down yet, he still felt angry. Suddenly, Maria felt very nervous and thought of making a retreat, like she had when she and Georg had faced each other again for the first time in two months. But it was only a fleeting thought. She had promised Elsa she would talk to him, and Maria would not go back on her word. Also, hadn't she faced him in much more difficult and tense circumstances? _At least this time I'm not in trouble or soaked in lake water, _thought Maria with a brief chuckle. Then her thoughts took a U-turn. _Then why do I feel like I _am _in trouble…and I know once I am in his gaze again, I will feel as if I'm wearing nothing at all. _She blushed and covered her mouth, her heart suddenly beating very fast.

_Father, whatever happens when I turn that corner, stay with me. I can't turn back now._

She took a deep breath and turned the corner.

It was a beautiful little circular space, surrounded by the tall hedges. The grass was neatly trimmed and decorated with beautiful flowers. In the center of the circle was a lovely silver fountain, a shoot of water shooting up and looking beautifully blue and silver in the moonlight, glinting and winking. The path continued from where she stood to circle the fountain and also split into other paths that would go in other entrances into the maze.

He was there, pacing slowly around the fountain. His hands were clasped around his back and his head was down. She could see how tight his jaw was and how deliberate and controlled his actions were. He was trying to get in control of his emotions. Suddenly Maria felt her heart overflow with love for this man.

When he came to the side of the fountain that was closest to Maria, a flash of silver from her slippers caught the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks, and Maria held her breath as she felt his gaze slowly travel up her body, like a heat. When their eyes met, Maria was in awe of the expression in his blue eyes. He looked just as in awe as she felt. Slowly, his jaw unclenched as the anger melted away to be replaced with awe…and something so profound Maria's eyes filled with tears.

Georg had seen many things in his life, wonders of beauty both of nature and human. This sight of Maria, in her modest jewels and white gloves, the moonlight shining on her pale-pale blue gown and her perfect skin, and her sapphire eyes sparkling with tears…trumped them all. He forgot how much anger was coursing through his mind and felt nothing but love as he looked at her.

"Maria…" he breathed, so softly she almost didn't hear him, but she did. No one had ever spoken her name like that; it sent goose bumps across her skin, but in a good way.

She gained some courage, and took a few steps along the path towards the fountain, towards him. "I hoped I would find you. Elsa asked if I could talk to you."

He seemed to remember his anger, and it flashed in his eyes at the mention of the name. He took a few steps towards her now. "She told me that after the children performed, she came to your room and spoke with you."

Maria sighed, lowered her gaze, and nodded.

"Did she tell you to leave?"

Maria looked at him again, surprised. "Did she not tell you what we talked about?"

"Generally," said Georg, the memory bringing anger to his eyes again. "She said she was to blame for you leaving like that, because she spoke to you about me."

Maria took a shuddering breath; it seemed she would have to repeat some things. "No, she did not tell me to leave. I made that decision."

"Then what did she say to make you come to that decision? Or were you planning on leaving before that conversation?" His voice was not accusatory, he just wanted to know, and Maria could tell there was another question that he was longing to ask but also afraid of the answer.

"I…of course leaving never entered my mind before…I mean, I…I don't know…" Maria found herself at a loss for words. Had she really made the decision to leave when speaking to Elsa? Yes, she had, but had that conversation been the moment when she had wanted to run away? No…she'd felt that impulse the moment she had backed away from Georg in their first dance…because she'd also felt the impulse to come even closer to him.

Despair seemed to replace the anger in Georg's eyes. "You ran because you feared me, didn't you?"

"No!" said Maria so fiercely Georg believed her right away. If there was one thing Maria was not, it was a liar. If anything she was too truthful, to the point where she sometimes could not stop herself in time. This quality about her had once infuriated him. Now each word that spilled out was a relief. "Never, Georg! I've never been afraid of you in the time I've known you, not once, not for one moment! Please don't think that."

While relieved, Georg was now also confused. "Then what made you leave like that, Maria?"

She'd asked for time to answer that question, and he'd given her time. Her time had run out. Maria felt her hands beginning to shake, and she clutched them so he wouldn't notice. In his strong gaze, she felt too vulnerable, so she walked around him and stood at the fountain, looking down into the silver basin of sparkling moonlit water.

"It wasn't you I was afraid of…it was myself. When we danced, and we stopped, I felt something I'd never felt before and couldn't to find. That was the first time I wanted to run, but only because I felt another impulse to do the exact opposite."

Georg watched her, facing away from him. The moonlight gave a lovely glow to her golden hair, and her flawless skin. The curve of her neck he longed to feel, but he was even more captivated by what she was saying. Her voice was getting softer and more unsteady as she spoke, so he quietly and slowly came closer to her.

"In our conversation, Elsa told me that…there was nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who was in love with him, and that what made it so nice was you thought you were in love with me. She said I shouldn't take it to heart, and you would get over it soon enough. That's when I decided I couldn't stay anymore and left."

The words slipped out before he could stop himself. "Just like that?"

Maria turned around quickly to face him, and Georg's heart ached to see her tear-filled eyes burning with a great agony. She was holding nothing back anymore. "I was a postulant! I'd devoted my life and heart to God, I'd wanted that life since I was a child! I was not supposed to feel what I felt. I had to leave, to go back where I belonged. But…" Tears spilled out from her eyes and her voice shook with sobs. "When I went back, it didn't feel like I belonged there at all. And I realized that the only place I'd ever felt home was…what I'd left behind…"

Her sobs took over, and Maria buried her face into her gloved hands; she couldn't bare to look at Georg, now that she had told him the real truth as to why she had left.

But a moment barely passed before Maria felt herself being embraced by two strong arms. Her body collapsed against a strong chest, and her head was gently held to a broad shoulder. The most beautiful voice murmured in her ear, "Please don't cry, darling. You have nothing to fear or despair over anymore, I promise you."

The feeling of his warm breath so close to her skin sent a shiver up her spine, but his voice and words worked like magic. She felt so warm and so safe now, and found the courage to lower her hands from her face and – a little hesitantly – wrap her arms around his back, hoping he wouldn't back away.

He didn't; he held her closer.

Her sobs calmed, and Maria allowed herself to relax now. His hand rubbing small circles on the small of her back both calmed her and ignited every cell in her body. His other gloved hand was stroking the exposed skin of the back of her neck. Maria found herself wishing he was not wearing gloves.

After she had been calm for some time, Georg gently pulled away a bit, gently holding her face in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed the remaining tears off of both her cheeks. Maria closed her eyes and sighed; his lips were so soft, warm and gentle. "Georg…" she breathed.

Georg stopped his gentle kissing and looked into her eyes. The expression in his was so strong and beautiful. "I love you."

How many times had Maria dreamed of him saying those words to her? None of her dreams could compare to it now, the emotions of relief and love that arose in her. It was so simple, he just said the words, and Maria wouldn't have had it any other way. A smile spread across her face, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he kissed her brow. "You do? Really?"

"Truly, my love," said Georg. "I think I always have. I just didn't realize it until you'd left. When the children received their first letter from you, I knew I had to find you again, for all of our sakes. I wanted to write, but everything I wanted to ask and tell you I had to say myself."

Maria nodded, everything falling into place. "When you asked Elsa to marry you," she ignored his cringing, "you were running away too, weren't you?"

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I didn't know what else to do but what I had been planning to do since before I met you. You were, after all, a postulant, and I felt I had to right to approach you. But when Elsa left to reconnect with Max, I knew I at least had to try. But when I went to the Abbey, you were long gone. I looked for you, but could find nothing. I thought I would never see you again."

"Oh, I wish I'd known…" whispered Maria. "When I learned of Elsa's engagement ball, I thought it was with you. It wasn't until the day I saw Elsa again that I learned of her and Max. But it took me so long to find some hope because I was so sure you hated me…"

"I've already told you, Maria," said Georg, pulling back to look at her again. "Never."

"Good," she said, raising one of her own gloved hands to cup his cheek. "Because I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody." The words were so easy to say, which came as a relief.

And it was an even bigger relief to Maria to see the smile that Georg gave her, making her look twenty years younger. She returned it fully.

The sounds from the orchestra in the ballroom could still be heard all this time, and the familiar mournful strains of the Laendler made them both turn towards the song and laugh. Maria nearly groaned in disappointment when Georg took a few steps back from her but immediately smiled again when he straightened and offered her his hand. Without hesitating, she took his hand and they began their dance.

The small smiles never left their faces as they danced, and their eyes were full of the love and happiness they felt. Georg joyed in watching his beautiful Maria dance in the moonlight in her beautiful gown, and Maria rejoiced in finally being with the man she loved and who loved her in return. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

Finally, they reached the point in the dance when his arm encircled her waist. Their gazes caught an intensified. Just like two months ago, they slowed in their circling and eventually stopped. But this time Maria didn't pull away, and this time Georg gently pulled her closer. Maria's eyes drifted closed when she felt Georg's lips brushing hers. It wasn't long before she was responding equally to his soft kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and the rest of the world disappeared around them.

* * *

><p>The guests all applauded at the end of the Laendler dance, including Max and Elsa.<p>

"Nice idea, darling," said Max, smiling. "I will bet anything that those two just danced that outside right now."

"And I only wonder what they could be doing now," said Elsa playfully. She was feeling much better, especially since Maria and Georg were still outside. Obviously they didn't mind each other's company.

"Perhaps something we'll be doing later away from prying eyes?" asked Max, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist.

She just laughed.

* * *

><p>Their kisses were innocent, soft; Georg did not want to scare or overwhelm her. Sometimes his lips would leave hers and travel across her face. Eventually Maria found the courage to do the same to him, which overjoyed him. When they ran out of breath, Georg pulled his face back to caress her cheek with his gloved hand.<p>

"Why?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why what, love?"

"Why do you love me?"

Georg chuckled and fully cupped her cheek. "I could easily place a reason on each star in the sky."

Not knowing where it came from, and not caring why, Georg sang softly to her, his eyes never leaving hers:

_Do I love you because you're beautiful?_

_ Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_ Am I making believe I see in you_

_ A girl too lovely to be really true?_

_ Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

_ Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_ Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?_

_ Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?  
><em>Maria's eyes filled with tears; his voice was so beautiful, she hadn't realized how much she had missed the sound of him singing. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped. She felt him kiss it away and she sighed. "This can't be real, after everything I've gone through, can it?"

Opening her eyes again, she sang the song back to him:

_Am I making believe I see in you_

_ A man too perfect to be really true?_

_ Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

_ Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

Georg smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he joined in the last lines of the song with her.

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?_

_ Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

They kissed again, hungrier and deeper this time. Maria was not afraid and allowed her instincts to take over. She moaned as his tongue gently caressed hers. Georg had not felt so aroused in years, and knew it would take all of his discipline and training to control himself. Eventually, though, they needed to breathe. So they broke apart and just held each other for a while.

Georg suddenly remembered what he had brought with him from Salzburg, and gently extricated himself from her arms. His heart rejoiced at the disappointment in her eyes, and gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I'll be right back, I just need to fetch something. Wait right here."

He left the circled enclosure at a quick pace, feeling happier than he'd felt in months.

Maria stood still for a few minutes, letting what just happened sink in. Eventually a radiant smile spread across her face and she let out a joyous laugh. She danced alone around the fountain and sat down on its edge, wrapping her arms around herself and giggling. All of her dreams had come true tonight. She would never be sad again, now that –

A distant but resonant sound cut through the night air, bringing her dancing heart to a near stop: the clanging of a church bell.

Midnight had come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Both songs are Rodgers and Hammerstein creations: the first from "Oklahoma!" and the second from "Cinderella."_

_It's going to be a while before another update, I have a busy time coming up, but you'll definitely get more chapters before the year ends. I live for reviews!_


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen: Torn Apart**

Max was the first to spot Georg coming back in from the gardens, alone. The expression on his face made Max smile from ear to ear. He quickly motioned to Elsa what he was seeing, and she too looked happy, as well as relieved. Georg didn't look at the two, or at anybody, but kept his eyes forward as he subtly rushed through the ballroom, up the stairs and disappeared in the direction of his room.

"He looks as if he's just found buried treasure," said Max suggestively.

"Oh, I do hope so!" said Elsa, clasping her hands. "I just hope he'll forgive me."

"He will, darling, he will," said Max, putting a comforting arm around her. "Quite soon if he's looking so happy for the reason I think he is."

At that moment, distant church bells chimed, the sound faintly resonating in the ears of the party people.

"Midnight. Only one hour left until we can be alone…" Max whispered in Elsa's ear.

"Oh, aren't you presumptuous, Herr Detweiler," she purred, coyly side-stepping so he was no longer gripping her waist.

"Presumptuous? Me?" asked Max, feigning surprised innocence. "You must not remember last night, or the night before, or the –"

"Hush," said Elsa, slapping his arm and looking around to make sure no one was overhearing them. Once she saw that there weren't, she gave Max the smallest of smiles with an even brighter twinkle in her eyes.

About a minute later, they saw Georg come back down the stairs of the ballroom. One hand was in the pocket of his jacket, and he had a hopeful, elated look on his face. "He can't get out there fast enough…" chuckled Max.

"Perhaps we should check up on them in a bit, just to make sure they don't forget the time," said Elsa. "Hopefully, he can forgive me now."

"I don't doubt it, darling," said Max, kissing her cheek. They turned their attention back to the guests of the party. The ball could definitely be called a success in anybody's eyes.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes after midnight, Max and Elsa managed to slip away from the guests and out into the outer gardens. One thing they noticed immediately was the conspicuous lack of moonlight that had been present not long ago. Looking up, they saw that the stars and moon were gone by cloud cover.<p>

"Well, those came rather quickly, didn't they?" asked Elsa.

Max sniffed the air. "Rain is coming, I can smell and sense it. We'd better find them and get them inside before it starts to pour."

Eager to do this, as well as spare her own new gown from ruin by weather, Elsa took Max's hand and pulled him into the hedges that led to the inner gardens. "We would have spotted them if they'd been in the outer gardens. They obviously want their privacy," she ended on a chuckle, which Max joined in.

When they got closer to the center, they could hear the soft pattering of water from the silver fountain, but no voices. Wary that they may walk in on something not for their eyes, Max and Elsa very quietly looked around the corner into the clearing where the fountain was.

What they saw was not what they expected at all: Georg was sitting on the edge of the large silver fountain, slumped forward, elbows on his thighs, his hands holding the modest crown Maria had been wearing. He looked defeated and very sad.

Maria was nowhere to be found.

"Georg!" said Elsa, beginning to rush forward but stopping herself; she didn't know if he'd forgiven her yet. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Where is Maria?" asked Max, just as concerned.

Georg only said one word, very softly, "Gone."

"What?" asked Max, moving closer to his friend.

"She's gone," said Georg, almost forcefully, still not looking at anything but the tiara in his hands.

"Georg, you're going to have to clarify exactly what that means," said Max, taking a seat beside his friend. Elsa kept her distance, very aware of how Georg had been the last time he had talked.

Georg heaved a deep sigh, not looking at either of them. "When I came back outside into the outer gardens, I found this," He lifted the tiara a few inches for indication, "lying on one of the paths, as if it had fallen off. I got a bad feeling immediately so I picked it up, rushed back here, where I'd left her and…no one." Max had only ever heard Georg's voice so broken when Agathe had died – he clearly had lost all hope.

A distant rumble of thunder above them caused Max and Elsa to look up in alarm; Georg made no reaction. Elsa begged Max with her eyes to get them moving, and Max understood. "Come on, Georg," said Max, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to rain any moment, we have to get inside now."

To their relief, Georg offered little resistance when Max pulled him up by the arm and quickly walked him past Elsa down the path back into the outer gardens. Another rumble of thunder overhead caused them to quicken their steps even further. Once under the domed roof of the crowded ballroom, they stopped. Georg, still holding the tiara reverently, looked all around the ballroom.

Max sighed. "Elsa and I didn't see Maria come back in, Georg."

Georg's jaw tightened and looked back down at the tiara he was still holding. His fingers clenched for a moment. "I can't believe this has happened again…how could she do this?"

"Georg, I'm sure there's a very good reason," said Max. "She is too good to do something like this again."

"Well, I would love an explanation, Max," snapped Georg. "She had no reason to run that I know of, absolutely none! Unless she completely regretted confessing our feelings to each other." The last sentence was spoken in barely more than a whisper, but Max heard it.

"Oh, Georg," said Max, again putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"She regrets it, she must," said Georg, shaking off the hand aggressively. "Why else would she run like that, the moment I leave her alone? I simply can't understand it! She never showed she feared me at all, quite the opposite! One moment she's showing her disappointment that I have to leave her for a few moments and then I come back and she's vanished! How could she?" His voice was unconsciously rising and growing in anger.

"Georg, stop this!" scolded Max, looking around to make sure Georg wasn't drawing attention to himself. "Maria is many things, but she is _not _heartless. She would not have left like this without a good and legitimate reason, especially with your history."

"Well the least she could have done was wait for me to come back and tell me," said Georg, not backing down. "Or, better yet, she could have told me before I'd left, at any point during the evening, that she had to leave at a certain time."

Max was at a loss of words for a moment, and all he could say was, "Maria would never have done this without a good reason."

"You're right, Max."

Both Georg and Max turned to find that Elsa had caught up with them and was standing in the shelter of the ballroom. She had a peculiar look on her face as she looked at Georg.

"What do you mean, darling?" asked Max.

Elsa didn't take her eyes from Georg's face. "You're wrong, Georg. She didn't just disappear. I found this," She held up a small piece of paper for Georg to take, "on one of the benches in the clearing. You had better read it."

Georg quickly took the note from her and read it, his eyes widening with each line he read. The letter was not addressed to him, but to Maria. Her friend Wendla had written it, warning her to be back by midnight or she would be locked out and fired…

The realization that washed over Georg worked as a healing balm over his quick anger and frustration. Yes, Max had been right: a good, legitimate reason, indeed. Midnight had came while he'd been searching for that something in his room.

But there was still something he did not understand. "Why didn't she tell me?" he whispered, more to himself than to Max and Elsa.

"She probably forgot," reasoned Max. "The moment you two saw each other I think everything not having to do with each other flew out through your ears. She probably forgot. After all, doesn't she have a bit of a reputation for being late?"

Georg nodded, his mind going back to her first night at the villa. How she'd arrived ten minutes late, and then made an adorable show of herself when she sat on that pinecone. Georg realized that that was the moment he'd begun to fall in love with her…

Suddenly his throat closed up and he couldn't say a word. How could he have thought she would abandon him without a word?

Max noticed and placed an arm around Georg's shoulders. "You see, Georg? A reasonable explanation for everything. Hearing the clanging of the church bells must have made her remember and panic, leaving as quickly as she could. And this isn't like the last time at all. This time you know of your feelings for each other, and weren't you planning on calling on her this morning, anyway?"

Georg pulled himself together, looking up from the tiara in one hand and the note in the other. He nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "Yes…yes, you're right. First thing in the morning." Sighing, he looked at Max. "Do you mind if I turn in? The ball has lost it's magic to me now, I'm afraid."

"Of course, Georg, do whatever you want," said Elsa firmly. "And don't worry about Maria. I know Ursula; she would _never _go through with such a threat, especially when Maria has a good and legitimate reason for being late."

Georg nodded at them both before slowly going up the ballroom staircases and to his room.

Elsa gave a deep sigh and leaned back against Max, who gripped her shoulders. "Oh, dear…not the way I hoped this evening would end."

"Don't worry, my dear," said Max, rubbing her shoulders. "He'll be knocking at her door at sunrise, if we don't make sure he's had some breakfast first."

With that, they turned back to their guests and made sure the ball ended on a high note.

* * *

><p>Up in his room, Georg slowly changed out of his tuxedo and into his nightclothes. As he did, he noticed a new sound permeating the silence: raindrops on the glass windowpanes. He went to the window and watched the rain running down the glass like the tears of Niobe. Georg realized he didn't know how Maria was getting home. She must have arranged for some kind of transportation to and from the ball; she'd have been quite a sight on the streets, he thought with a smile. Yes, of course she would be fine getting back. But what if Maria got locked out? Remembering Elsa's words – and she would be the authority on the subject of her friend – he felt somewhat more at ease.<p>

_In the morning…_he thought. _First thing in the morning, I will be at her door._ _Once you have found her, never let her go._

His impatience kept him from sleeping for more than a few hours that night. That, and the lingering memories of this lovely night.

* * *

><p>The morning dawned rosy and wet: the clouds had cleared enough to show the sun rise, and the rain from the previous night still lingered on the plants, flowers and stone outside. Georg was the first at the breakfast table, impeccably dressed and completely packed to return to Salzburg. His hope was that he would be bringing his Maria with him – the children would be overjoyed to see her again.<p>

Max and Elsa came in to the dining room hand-in-hand, both smiling.

"Good morning," said Elsa in that sing-song way she always did in the morning.

Georg looked at the both of them, drew the right conclusion, and just said, "For you, I see that it is," before returning to finishing his breakfast as quickly as he could.

"Slow down, Georg," said Max, chuckling. "I understand your rush but you can't be the wooing suitor with indigestion."

Elsa was laughing as her housekeeper came in asking for her urgently. While the two of them held a quiet conversation in the next room, Georg said to Max, "I just want to see her again as soon as possible, Max."

"I know, Georg, I know," said Max, starting on his own breakfast.

A few moments later, Elsa came back in. She looked pale as a ghost and had an expression on her face that caused both men to get up from the table. "Elsa, what's wrong?" said Max hurriedly rushing to her.

Elsa could only look at Georg when she tremulously spoke.

"My housekeeper just told me, there was only a brief mention on the radio and I don't know the details…"

"What?" asked Georg, beginning to get scared by the fear in Elsa's eyes.

She gulped before she said, "There was a fire last night at Ursula's house."

A split second of shocked silence passed before the sound of a teacup and saucer shattering after being dropped permeated the room as Georg rushed out faster than a bullet from a gun.


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen: All But Broken**

It took all of the strength and willpower of Max and Elsa to keep Georg from running to Ursula's house on foot. Within three minutes of finding out about the fire, the three adults were driving through the gates of the Schraeder villa. Max was behind the wheel, knowing that Georg would ignore the speed limits under the circumstances. Elsa sat in the seat beside him, holding onto one of his hands. Every few moments they would sneak a peek behind them to look at Georg.

He was close to agony, one would say upon looking at him. Georg sat hunched forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He did not cry, but a storm was brewing inside of him. For the first time in a long time, he prayed, genuinely prayed, with all that he had.

_Please, God, I beg of you. Don't take her from me. I can't lose her again. Don't let her be hurt, or…_He couldn't bring himself even to think the worst; he felt he would go crazy if the image of Maria, dead, entered into his mind.

When he felt the car slowing, his head rose sharply to look out the window. Ursula's home was now in front of him. The house was still standing, the frame unharmed. He allowed himself a little relief. But that did not last long, as the first part of the house he looked at was the upper floor and roof. A few of the roof tiles had fallen off, black soot stained some of the upper bricks, and one of the windows on the second floor had been completely destroyed: glass gone with nothing but little shards around the edges still clinging to the frame.

Georg's stomach dropped. The second floor usually held bedrooms…what if that were Maria's bedroom?

He was out of the car before Max had turned the motor off completely. Once standing on the sidewalk, he was able to see the full house, including the first floor. This seemed untouched – he allowed himself a small drop of relief again – and to his surprise and even bigger relief, he saw two people sitting on the front steps, a man and a woman. The man was unfamiliar, and looked to be in his late twenties. But the woman he did recognize, especially when he saw her five-month belly as her husband helped her stand up.

"Captain Von Trapp!" she cried in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Frau Heineman!" he greeted back, rushing up the walk and taking her hands. "What's happened here?"

"I wish I could tell you, Captain," said Olga, worry radiating in her eyes. "I heard a brief mention on the radio as Josef and I –" She motioned to her husband and the two men briefly shook hands and exchanged one-word greetings, "We rushed over here the moment we heard. But no one is here."

"But," said Georg, shaking his head. "I don't understand. You told me yesterday when we met that you were staying here for the weekend."

"Yes, I was," said Olga nodding. "But last evening, just after Maria left, Josef came."  
>Josef took a step forward. "My work out of town this weekend did not take as long as we originally anticipated. I took the first train back to Vienna and took Olga home last night. We don't know what happened here after we left, how the fire started or if anybody was seriously hurt. We've been waiting here since we heard."<p>

Georg sighed. He stepped aside as Max and Elsa made their way forward and introduced themselves. He was brought back to reality when he felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned his head to find it was Olga. "When did Maria leave the ball last night? My husband took me home around nine o'clock, so the fire happened after that. Perhaps she wasn't even here when it happened."

"She…left at midnight," said Georg, and he turned around fully so he could ask his own question. "Did you know anything about this, by chance?" he asked, pulling out the note Elsa had found where he'd left Maria and handing it to her.

Olga read it through, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "No…" she said slowly. "Neither Ursula nor Wendla ever mentioned any kind of rule. I mean, Wendla told me how late she stayed out with Ernst once and she laughed at how Ursula got annoyed, but…no, I never knew about this, and if Wendla didn't mention it to me, she would not have mentioned it to Maria."

"So, do you think there was a possibility that Ursula really locked Maria out?" asked Georg, praying it wouldn't be true.

"I'm certain that Ursula would never have done that," said Olga firmly. "From day one, Maria was a model employee, and from what I know, a model boarder. She even does the chores that Gertrude refuses to do. And take into account the fact that Maria was not doing anything wrong last night, and one would come to the conclusion that Ursula would be a cruel woman indeed to lock her out of the house on a rainy night. I'm sure Maria got into the house safely."

While Georg found some comfort from this speech, he looked up at the broken window and muttered, "Safe, right," before he began pacing on the front lawn.

Soon thereafter, the sight of a car coming up the street caused all five heads to turn in that direction. The sound of Olga exclaiming, "Oh, thank God!" and the sight of the car pulling up in front of the house confirmed that the homeowners had come home.

All three people who came out of the car looked both exhausted and slightly soot-stained. Ursula looked furious, Gertrude looked miserable, and Wendla looked a cross between annoyed and worried. She was the first to spot the five adults waiting in front of the wounded house. Seeing her best friend seemed to release something inside her, and she rushed into Olga's open arms.

The moment was interrupted by a very sharp and ordering voice, a tone of voice that no one who knew Ursula had ever heard her used before. Much less to her daughter. "All right, young lady. You get inside and start cleaning up."

Gertrude's soot-stained face gave her mother the most pleading look she could, with tears in her eyes. "But, Mother…" she began to whine.

"No buts!" ordered her mother with a tone that meant business. "Now you can choose: the longer you take to clean up the mess you started, the longer it will be until you go to Aunt Enid's farm for an indefinite period of much-needed work."

Gertrude's face crumpled, and as she turned to the house, she spotted Georg. She gave a loud, humiliated groan and rushed inside, slamming the door behind her.

It was at this moment that Wendla and Ursula noticed the five adults on the front lawn. "Elsa! My goodness, what are you doing here?"

The two women clutched hands and pecked each other's cheeks. "My fiancée and I," Another brief hand-shaking. "We heard a mention on the radio, and we needed to find out if you, Wendla, Olga and Maria were all right." Elsa looked back at the car. "Where, may I ask, is Miss Rainer?" Her tone of voice when she spoke this question was more characteristic of the old Elsa: smooth but dangerous.

Ursula sighed, lowering her head for a moment before meeting Elsa's eyes again. "So it all was true, I see," said Ursula, her tone regretful. "I knew once it was explained to me, of course…but I can't deny that I had my doubts when I first heard of it…" Pulling herself together, she extended her arms and led the two adults into the house. "Come, I will explain everything that happened as best I can inside. Don't worry, the first floor is completely unharmed."

Meanwhile, after watching Gertrude rush into the house, Wendla noticed the presence of Georg nearby. Her eyes widened in surprise, then well with tears of relief and compassion. "Captain, thank goodness," said Wendla, grabbing his hands and clutching them tightly. "Thank goodness…I just knew you would come for her."

"And where is she? What's happened?" asked Georg, now close to a panic.

"Let's all go to the back garden, I'll tell the whole story there." She led the way around the house with Georg, Olga and Josef following behind.

When they had seated themselves on stone benches facing each other behind the house – Olga and Josef on one, Wendla and Georg on the other – Wendla began her story.

"After you two went back home, Olga, I set up a spot outside my window to watch for Maria's return. I hoped she would remember my note, even if I wasn't sure that Ursula would really lock her out. I just didn't want to take any chances. If Maria came home late and Gertrude found out, especially about Maria's gown being made from one she threw out, she would give every reason to her mother to have Maria fired and thrown out. And with the way Ursula was wrapped around her finger, I knew she would most likely go through with it. When did she leave the ball, Captain?"

Georg sighed. "Midnight, I assume. The two of us were out in the gardens for a while, and just before midnight I went back inside to get something. Midnight came while I was in my room. When I came back to where I'd left her, she was gone. I only found this," Georg pulled the delicate, modest tiara from the inside of his jacket, "On one of the garden paths, as if it fell off. Elsa later found the note you had given her. She'd left it for me to find…as her way of explaining…"

Wendla sighed, and rubbed a hand down her face. "I was so afraid this would happen. She forgot, of course. Sometimes Maria would run a little late for things."

Georg briefly chuckled. "Believe me, I know."

"Well, when it started to rain shortly thereafter and Maria had missed the midnight deadline, I became very scared. Knowing Maria, I could well imagine what she was doing, and a little after one o'clock, my worst fear was confirmed…"

* * *

><p><em>Finally, Wendla spotted some movement in the orange light of the streetlamp just outside the house, which shed light on the pavement and how hard the rain was coming down. In the light appeared a very familiar slim figure, who looked drenched to the bone. "Oh, God," murmured Wendla before waving to the figure frantically. When she saw a half-hearted wave back, Wendla rushed out of their room and came downstairs to open the front door. Ursula and Gertrude, who had come back home an hour before midnight, were asleep in their rooms. <em>

_ Wendla opened the door and watched Maria climb up the front steps. She was barefoot, holding the silver slippers and white gloves protectively to her chest, covering them with her arms best she could. Her pale-pale blue gown was drenched, and so was she. Maria looked miserable and heartbroken. "Oh, Maria, let's get you dried off, quickly." _

_ As quietly as they could, the two young women went up the stairs and into their room. Once the door was shut, Wendla turned to her drenched and defeated friend. "Good God, Maria, you're soaked!"_

_ Maria held out the slippers and gloves to Wendla with a huge apology on her face. "I protected them as best they could in the rain; I didn't anticipate such a drastic weather change. The moon was out most of the evening."_

_ "It's all right," said Wendla, taking them both from Maria and putting them in her closet, pulling out a towel as well. "I never wear those gloves anyway, and Olga will not need dancing slippers until the new year. Now I know what to get her for Christmas."_

_ Maria stood numb like a statue, so Wendla unfolded the towel and gently wiped her face and upper body dry. Maria asked in a monotone, "Is Olga asleep?"_

_ "I assume so," said Wendla. "Josef came back early and took her home around nine o'clock tonight."_

_ The younger woman just nodded, and then lapsed into silence. Wendla became afraid of the expression in her eyes._

"_Maria," she murmured like a soothing mother. "What happened?" _

_ Maria said nothing; she just took a deep, shuddering breath and softly sang:_

My dream came true

Away I flew

But on my lips

He left a kiss

All my life

I'll dream of this

Lovely, lovely night…

_But before Wendla could inquire further, the door to their bedroom slammed open. Both women jumped a little and looked at the menacingly gleeful form of Gertrude. She was staring right at Maria._

_ "Well, well, well," she said in a voice she rarely used: her normal, spoiled, menacing tone. "Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes finally broke a rule and stayed out too late."_

_ "Get out of here, _Gertie_," said Wendla in her own dangerous tone. Gertrude flinched at the use of the nickname she hated. "Maria has done nothing wrong."_

_ "Oh, really?" said Gertrude, re-gathering her strength. "I eavesdropped on the lecture my mother gave _you _after you stayed out too late with your boyfriend. I believe she said that if any one of her employees stayed out past midnight again, they would be locked out and fired." Her gaze turned back to Maria, looking triumphant. "It's a shame you were able to get in, but Mother is simply going to love to find out that you're not the perfect employee she thinks you are."_

_ The expression in Maria's eyes seemed resigned, as if she felt she deserved this and was trying to bear the punishment bravely. _

_ "And it certainly looks like you've been out on the town," mocked Gertrude, taking in the sight of Maria's soaked gown. Her expression slowly changed from gleeful to enraged. The pale-pale blue fabric was unmistakable. "You…" she breathed stepping up to Maria._

_ "Gertrude," warned Wendla, trying to block her way towards Maria, but Gertrude shoved her away hard enough to cause Wendla to fall onto her bed._

_ Gertrude walked right up to Maria, and her true nature came out like a volcano._

_ "YOU BITCH!" Gertrude screamed as she slapped Maria across the face, hard. Maria cried in astonishment and pain, covering the side of her face that had been hit. She looked at Gertrude, shocked, mouth open but speechless._

_ Gertrude was not done. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WEARING MY DRESS!" Her eyes fell to the strand of modest pearls Maria wore around her neck. She became even more infuriated. "AND YOU STEAL JEWELS FROM US?" Without warning, Gertrude reached for Maria's neck. Before Maria could even react, Gertrude had grabbed the pearls, pulled hard, and they broke apart, scattering on the floor._

_ "NO!" cried Maria, devastated, dropping to the floor and trying to pick up the pearls._

Her grandmother's pearls, _thought Wendla as she grabbed Gertrude by the forearms and tried pulling her back towards the door. "You leave her alone! Get out of here!"_

_ Wendla was able to get Gertrude to move back, but she kept shouting. "TRYING TO SEE THAT MAN WHO CAME FOR YOU? WHY THE HELL WOULD HE WANT YOU? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TRASH AND DIRT COMPARED TO HIM!"_

_ "SHUT UP!" yelled Wendla, louder than she'd ever screamed before. Maria was now hunched on the floor, sobbing, all but broken._

_ "What's going on?" came Ursula's voice from her bedroom._

_ "LET GO OF ME!" screamed Gertrude as Wendla tried to pull her from the room. Her arm swung out, and knocked over a lamp._

_ It was a gas lamp._

* * *

><p>By this time, Wendla was wiping tears off her cheeks. "Flames erupted immediately, between the two of us and Maria. Gertrude screamed and ran right away, Ursula followed. I tried to find a way to get through to Maria but the fire was…spreading across the room too quickly, I couldn't get to her.<p>

"I was about to panic when I heard her yell, 'The window! I'll use the window! I'll be fine, get out of here!' It was the only chance, so I did what she asked. Ursula was calling the fire department on the phone downstairs and Gertrude was on the lawn sobbing like an infant. I quickly stood in front of the house, below our window. I could see Maria trying to open the window, but it wouldn't budge."

Georg looked as white as a ghost, his blue eyes wide, blazing and terrified, his hands clenched like vices on his thighs.

"I saw her disappear from the window, and I got really scared. But then I heard the window shatter; she'd broken it completely with her guitar case. I saw her crawl carefully out of the window and climb down the house by the ivy and trellises. But a sudden burst of the fire upstairs shocked her and she fell part way. She landed on the ground. No broken bones but she passed out from inhaling too much smoke."

"Oh, my God," breathed Olga, who by now was crying silently while Josef held her securely.

"Thankfully, the fire department is close and they came to put out the fire before it was able to spread farther. An ambulance came and took all of us to the hospital. Gertrude and Ursula were fine, and so was I, though I got a bit more smoke than they did."

"Maria," breathed Georg. "What happened to Maria?" The images raged through his mind: Maria soaked and freezing from running in the rain for an hour, Maria being slapped and assaulted, Maria crying on the ground, Maria trying to get out of a burning building, and finally Maria collapsed, unconscious, on the ground.

Wendla took a deep breath before continuing. "She came to during the ride in the ambulance. She had a bit of a concussion from the fall, but it wasn't serious at all. She was treated for the smoke inhalation and the doctor said it could have been much, much worse. There are some cuts on her arms from the window, but they're very shallow and not bleeding anymore even. Unfortunately, there is a nice bruise on her right cheek from where Gertrude slapped her. That will take a few days to go away. But other than that, she's all right. The doctor was right: it could have been much worse. Thank goodness she didn't get burned at all."  
>Georg allowed his insides and hands to unclench slowly and one at a time upon hearing her prognosis. Yes, indeed, after all he had heard, it was a huge relief to hear that she was not only alive, but not seriously injured. But a big piece of the puzzle was still missing. "But, Wendla, where is she now? Is she still in the hospital?"<p>

At that moment, a distant voice was heard calling for Wendla. In the next moment, a frantic-looking Ernst had appeared in the back garden. He only relaxed when he saw Wendla, unharmed as she was. They rushed into each other's arms and kissed, not caring that three other adults could witness it. Ernst hugged her to him, murmuring, "Thank God you're safe."

Georg had grown up being raised to look down at things like public displays of affection. But in that moment, he couldn't care less. In this moment in time, if he had seen Maria walking up the street, he would have to fight the impulse to make love to her right then and there.

After Wendla introduced Ernst to Georg, he asked again, "Why isn't Maria with you, then, if she is all right?"

Wendla sighed, and she and Ernst sat down on the bench; Georg remained standing. "While Maria was being treated, I was with Gertrude and Ursula in the waiting room. I told her everything about last night: where Maria went, where she had gotten her wardrobe from, and what had happened after she had come home. It took a bit of time, but Ursula finally saw that everything was Gertrude's fault and Maria had done nothing wrong. She became angrier than I'd ever seen her, yelling at Gertrude in the waiting room. The best part was a tie: either when she said she knew that Gertrude had never done her chores, or when she said that after she cleaned up my room upstairs she would be sent to stay with Aunt Enid to work on her farm."

She and Olga burst into hysterical laughter for a few moments. Wendla sobered when her eyes fell back on a very anxious Georg. "When Maria came to, early in the morning, the three of us went into her room to see her. Ursula immediately told her how sorry she was for Gertrude's behavior and she forced Gertrude to apologize, as well. Wouldn't let her leave the room until she did. Ursula wouldn't let Maria try to apologize, told her that she did nothing wrong, and told her that of course she was not fired.

"At that moment, a fireman came who had just finished putting out the fire and told us of the damage that had been made, which thankfully was not serious. Just my room and a part of the hallway outside it had been licked by the fire, but it could have been much worse. Unfortunately, since the fire had started very close to Maria's bed and closet, her clothes and possessions were all burned up, which wasn't really much. All that survived was her carpetbag and what was inside of it. It was all a little burnt, but…it's all she has left. Just some clothes were inside, undergarments and this awful, gray sack of a dress she came in."

Georg couldn't help but groan. "Ah, yes, the dress the poor did not want."

Wendla laughed a little before continuing. "At least something of hers survived the fire…the ball gown we made for her was so soaked and torn it's not fixable.

"Seeing all she had left in the world seemed to turn something on inside of Maria. Right then and there, she told Ursula that she appreciated everything she had done for her, but she would have to resign. Ursula tried to change her mind, but Maria, as you know, is very stubborn. What finally caused Ursula to accept her decision was when Maria said, 'When I came here, I was running away, and I'm tired of running. This is not my home.' So Ursula gave her her final wages with a bonus and wished her luck."

Georg asked for the third time. "Where is she, Wendla?"

Wendla gave him a long, hard look, and her expression seemed to turn scrutinizing and tough. She stood up and took his forearm. "I need to speak to you privately." She led Georg to the other side of a garden, under a cherry tree.

Wendla wasted no time, facing him with crossed arms and a look that meant business. "After all of this and she had changed, we spoke together for a while. She didn't tell me anything about what happened last night beyond that little song she sang. And she also said that you would never go on loving her after she'd left you again like that. She said she would never forgive herself. In fewer words, she's heartbroken. And I've never seen her look more defeated. A flame inside her has gone out, and I can only pray with all my heart that it will be ignited again soon. So please understand when I say that I will not tell you where she said she was going until I'm certain that you will only go after her if you love her as much as she loves you, and intend to take care of her and never let her go. My friend deserves nothing less than the love of a good man."

Georg did not speak for a few moments as he looked at Wendla. He was not surprised, but instead felt a deep admiration and respect for this woman, and said a prayer of thanks that Maria had become so blessed with friends like this and Olga. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with all the sincerity he had in him.

"Wendla, from the moment Maria entered my life, she changed it for the better, as well as saved it. The same could be said for my children. She made us a family again, but that family is not complete without her. A wise person once said, 'Once you have found her, never let her go.' I made that mistake once, when I didn't go after her right away two months ago. I thought I would never see her again until last night. Now I know I will not rest until I find her again and ask her to take her rightful place in my family, as the mother of my children, present and future, and as my wife, my partner, my lover, and my soul mate. I love her with all that is in me, and will never stop."

As he spoke, Wendla's expression had slowly softened, and finally, she nodded slowly.

"Then you'll know how to find her."

Georg turned his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't say much of where she was going, other than that she would write to me once she was settled somewhere. She also said that if, by the slimmest chance you still loved her, you would know where to find her when I tell you this:

"She went home."


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen: Where the Heart Is**

_The day was perfect, especially for July. White cumulus clouds on the distant horizon added strength and texture to the clear blue sky. The sun lay in the sky, indicating the middle of the afternoon, the dazzling jewel giving life to everything it sees. A breeze was present, just enough to be pleasant and not irritating. The long grass on the hills surrounding Maria's mountain danced and shined in the wind and sun, creating the illusion of a great sea._

_ The seven Von Trapp children, along with their father and governess, had been here since shortly after breakfast. Max and Elsa had gone into Salzburg to do some shopping for the "grand and glorious" party. Georg, who still was not completely at ease with the idea of this party, found the idea of spending the day with his children – and, though he refused to admit it, their governess – much more appealing than shopping._

_ The remnants of a delicious picnic lay on a blanket near the babbling brook on the hill. Currently, the seven children and their father were engaged in a competitive ball game. When Georg felt fatigued, he excused himself from the game to rest for a bit, making sure to look apologetic for the children._

_ Georg's feet began to walk in the direction of where Maria was sitting before his mind caught up with what he was doing. When it did, his steps slowed, hesitating, but found he just could not find the will to not change his direction, though his mind screamed against it. _

_Three nights ago, when he had sung "Edelweiss" for his children, Georg had realized just how beautiful this young woman was. Now she haunted his dreams at night, always eluding when he dared reach out for her. _And rightly so, _thought Georg, reminding himself that she was a postulant. It was so hard to think of her that way, no matter his feelings and despite the strong faith he knew she possessed. _

_ Walking towards her, she did not seem to notice him. The young woman sat with her back against the trunk of a hazel tree. Her arms were loosely wrapped around her bent legs, and her eyes were looking at her mountain. Bathed in the dancing sunlight and shadows, Georg could not deny how lovely she looked. _

_Her eyes had a distant look: reflective and peaceful rather than sad or troubled. This was a relief to Georg, because he had seen the latter look in her eyes more than once in the last three days. Of course he blamed himself, the powerful gaze he had given her._

_ This woman had always been a mystery he found irresistible, and he felt the same way now. He could not resist the chance of peeling away another layer from this enigma of a woman._

_ When he stopped near her, Maria seemed to sense his presence. She turned her head and looked up at him, squinting slightly in the sunlight dancing on her face. To his relief, she gave a small smile as she took in the sight of him – after the game, he certainly did not look as neat and pressed as he usually did. "Tired out, sir? I warned you they did not tire easily."_

_ Georg chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "You have an uncanny ability to prove me wrong when I least expect it, Fraulein. It's disconcerting."_

_ Maria laughed and turned her gaze back to her mountain._

_ "May I sit down?" asked Georg, indicating the ground next to her._

_ She looked back at him, surprised. "Oh, of course, please." _

_As he sat down, Georg couldn't help but notice her tense the tiniest bit as he did, as well as hear the faintest bit of nervousness in her voice as she'd replied. Wanting to put her more at ease, as well as try to ease his own guilt, he said in a friendly tone, "Thank you for letting me come today. This place is truly beautiful."_

_To his relief, Maria was instantly at ease to talk about her mountain. "Oh, yes, it is. Even in the rain, it's the most beautiful place in the world. I've been coming here for as long as I can remember…"_

_Georg realized that he knew very little about this young woman's past. "With your parents?"_

_Maria bit her lip and lowered her gaze to her laps. "They died when I was Gretl's age," she said softly. "I don't have many memories of them anymore, but I do remember them taking me here sometimes…"_

_Her voice had become pained, and Georg's heart twisted for her. He had a strong urge to reach out and touch her in some comforting way, perhaps take her hand. But he pulled his hand back at the last moment, afraid he might scare her. She hadn't noticed. All he could do was say, "I'm so sorry, Fraulein."_

_Maria turned her head to look at him, offering a grateful, small smile with overbright eyes. "No need to say that, Captain, it happened a long time ago." _

"_Still, no child should lose their parents at so young an age," said Georg, looking at his own children. "It still breaks my heart that Marta and Gretl will have barely any memories of their mother." He looked at Maria again, and a small revelation dawned on him which he spoke aloud to her. "You're the first mother figure they've ever known and loved."_

_Maria's expression became even more vulnerable. "I…I love each of your children very much, sir…They are wonderful little people, and will go far in life…" Embarrassed to have become emotional, she turned her gaze back to her mountain again, clutching her hands together to find some control._

_Determined to put her at ease again, Georg asked after a few moments of silence, "What is it about this place that you love so much?"_

_That did the trick. She sighed and looked at the majestic mountain before her. "I honestly can't give you just one answer, Captain, it's everything…it's so open, so much space, and nature everywhere in God's beauty…I suppose that's the reason, I can always feel God here...Ever since I was a child, I knew that I could come here and feel at home."_

_Maria looked at Georg again, her eyes and tone resolute. "Even if I never have another home again, I find comfort in the fact that this place I can always call my home."_

* * *

><p>This was the memory that came into Georg's mind just split seconds after Wendla's hinting words, and it remained in his mind all the way back to Salzburg. He had driven to Vienna and would drive back. He left around midday, once everything had been found out, settled and packed. He left with orders from Wendla, Olga, Max and Elsa to call them as soon as he found her and got her settled and safe at home with him.<p>

The drive between Vienna and Salzburg was a long one, especially after the storm of the previous night had caused some delays on the way. So, much to Georg's frustration, it wasn't until sunset that he arrived in Salzburg at last. Digging through his memory to find Maria's spot in the hills, he drove as far as he could into the hills until the road ended. Still a bit of distance from their picnic spot, but Georg didn't mind.

The day was warm, so he stripped himself of his blazer, wishing he had more appropriate footwear for this terrain. _Oh, well; I have other shoes._

After coming to the crest of a gently sloping hill, he spotted the brook, and the spot where the family had picnicked. His eyes searched frantically for any sign of her, and his eyes fell on the hazel tree. He stopped.

Underneath the tree, he could barely see in the light of the twilight, sat a figure, arms wrapped around the knees tightly, head buried between the arms, shaking and rocking back and forth. The short golden hair, the worse-for-wear carpetbag nearby, and the God-awful dress the poor did not want…

"Maria!" he called before he could stop himself – not that he really wanted to.

His heart lifted when he saw the figure lift her head and look around frantically. Finally, her eyes found him. They widened, looked frightened for a moment, until she finally let the fact sink in this was real.

Georg immediately began to walk hurriedly towards her, since he could barely make out her features in this lighting. Maria, in turn, got up quickly, but she immediately hunched, clutching her head with one hand, and pressing her other palm on the ground when her knees gave way.

"Maria!" he cried again, now running to her. He dropped to his knees in front of her once he was close enough, and took her shaking shoulders in his hands. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

But before he could ask anything else, Maria had started speaking. Her red-rimmed eyes were pleading, almost desperate. "Oh, Captain, I'm so so sorry I left like that, I had just completely forgotten, because I was so happy, and I didn't want my friends to get in trouble or force Ursula to –"

But she was stopped by Georg when he placed one of his fingers to her lips, silencing her as well as surprising her. "I believe I asked you last night to give me my name, love."

His eyes and voice held all the love in the world, just for her. Overwhelming relief and love filled her face, and without warning, she lowered his hand, leaned forward, and kissed his lips with the little strength she had. He responded sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her securely closer. She raised her own hands and cupped his face.

That's when the warning signs registered in his mind: One, her hands were unusually cold. Even the previous night, her hands were warm through her gloves. Second, her kiss did not last as long as he wanted to keep it going. She stopped for breath as if her life depended on it. Third, he could feel as he held her that her body was still shaking slightly. She'd been shaking since he'd spotted her again.

He pulled his face back when she broke the kiss and her hands fell from his face. He raised his own hand to cup her cheek. To his shock, Maria winced sharply and made a pained sound, causing him to pull his hand away quickly, but not before registering that she was warm, too warm.

Georg felt her forehead. "Maria, you're very warm, and you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"It's just the chills," said Maria, her jaw chattering a tiny bit. Why hadn't he noticed that before? "It will pass, I don't feel terrible." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I recoiled just now, I didn't mean to, but…" She lowered her eyes in shame.

Then it hit Georg. He thought back to the story Wendla had told him, how Gertrude had struck Maria. It was now nighttime dark, and thankfully the sky was clear enough to show the moon and stars. Because of this, he could see the bruise and slight nail scratches on her cheek.

Georg's blood boiled in anger, but he tamped that down to focus on the present time and situation. His mind made up, Georg quickly rose to get the carpet bag from nearby. After looping his arm through the handles, he came back to Maria, still on the ground, and carefully picked her up.

"Georg! What –" exclaimed Maria in surprise.

"No arguments," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "I'm taking you home, where you'll have a good meal, medicine, and a full night's sleep in your own bed." He started walking to the car.

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I can call it home now?"

"I hope your home, along with this special place, can be where the children and myself are, because I can't imagine a home without you." He stopped walking. "Can it be, Maria?"

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and pressed her forehead to his. Her body was still shaking a bit, but her tone was resolute and hopeful. "It's what I've wanted for months, Georg. You know I love you, right?"

"I know that," said Georg tenderly, pressing his forehead to her too warm one. "And I love you. Very much so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** _So, she's not out of the woods yet but she couldn't be in better hands. Keep up the reviews and you'll speed along a recovery!_


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen: The Healing Begins**

Georg was extremely grateful for the fact that he was such a good driver that he only needed one hand on the wheel. This allowed him to keep an arm wrapped securely around Maria, who was leaning against him in the front seats, her head on his shoulder. Before staring the car, Georg had wrapped the blazer he had previously stripped off around Maria, who clutched it tight around her.

Thankfully, Georg knew the way back and the car had good headlights. There were no delays or problems in getting back to the villa, though it took a bit of time, as it went clear across town.

When they were on the road the villa was on, Maria said apprehensively, "Georg, the children will be in bed now, and I don't want to wake them. The sight of me would just scare and worry them…" With one shaking hand, she gingerly covered her bruised cheek.

"I understand, love," said Georg, tightening his arm around her. "Besides, if the children see you now, they will never let you rest with all of their questions and celebrations, and what you need right now is rest."

"Thank you," she murmured, hugging him. Georg responded by kissing the crown of her head.

Coming to the gates, Georg stopped the car, got out, and unlocked the gates, pushing them open. He returned to the car and drove slowly to the garage, which was nearly invisible in the dark. He picked up the carpetbag again and carried Maria – ignoring her weak protests – to the house.

The front door opened before Georg had the chance to. There stood Franz and Frau Schmidt, who of course would not be asleep yet and would have heard the car coming. The Captain was not expected to come home until Monday evening, so they would of course be alert.

The sight they saw was surprising, to say the least. Here came their employer, caring the governess that had disappeared two months ago. "Captain! And Fraulein Maria? What's happened?"

Immediately, Georg switched to a Captain mode, though not a harsh one. "There isn't time now to explain everything, Frau Schmidt. I've brought Maria back from Vienna with me, where she had a rough time of it and is now feverish. Franz, please go to the car and take all of the luggage to my room. Frau Schmidt, I need you to get some ice and medicine to reduce the fever, also a thermometer."

"Of course, sir," said Frau Schmidt, always the professional, and rushed to the kitchen. Franz, also a professional, immediately passed by Georg to get to the car. Georg wasted no time in carrying Maria up the stairs and to his room, extremely grateful that the children were fast asleep.

Upon entering her room, Georg put her gently on the edge of the bed and dropped the carpetbag on the floor. Then he knelt before her and began to rub her still cold hands. "Your spare nightgown and robe are in your bureau, along with all of the clothes you left behind. We didn't want to touch anything or move anything. I suppose we never let go of the hope that you would come back."

Maria smiled, her tired, feverish eyes glowing, and kissed his forehead gently. The gesture brought Georg close to tears, and he reached up to stroke her unbruised cheek. "You're still too warm, and you haven't stopped shaking…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Georg," said Maria.

Georg leaned in and kissed her, long and fully, before standing up and walking to the door. "I'm going to make you a warm meal and some tea, love, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

He gave her a look that could only mean 'I love you' before he left.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Frau Schmidt knocked on Maria's door softly. "Come in," came the response on the other side, and Frau Schmidt came in.<p>

Maria was curled up on her bed, her robe wrapped tight around her, still shaking. "Oh, my dear…"

"I never said 'hello,' Frau Schmidt," said Maria, sitting up. "Really, it's not as bad as it seems, Georg insisted on carrying me inside."

Frau Schmidt approached Maria and placed her palm to the young woman's forehead. "The Captain was right, you're feverish, and that shouldn't be taken lightly, Maria." Her eyes widened when she got a good look at Maria's cheek. "My goodness, Maria! What happened to you?"

Maria gave a shaky mix between a sigh and a laugh, but only because she was still shaking. "It's a long story."

"Well, tell it to me after I take your temperature," said Frau Schmidt, picking up the thermometer from the tray she had brought in.

* * *

><p>The announcement of a telephone call from Salzburg by the butler had both Max and Elsa rushing to the phone. Max got there first.<p>

"Hello, Georg?"

"Yes, Max, it's me."

"Have you found her? Is she all right? Are you home?"

"Yes, I found her, and we're both home. She's a bit under the weather, but I don't think it's serious."

"Oh, thank goodness you're both home," said Max, relaxing his shoulders. Elsa, knowing this had to be good news, put a hand to her heart and reached out for the phone.

"Well, Georg, that is a big relief to know. Do you mind speaking to Elsa for a moment?"

"No, I want to talk to her, anyway."

Max handed Elsa the white telephone receiver. Elsa pressed it eagerly to her ear. "Oh, Georg, thank goodness you brought her back to the villa and you're together!"

"Well, coming from you, that means a lot, Elsa."

"Oh, Georg, I hope you know how sorry I am for what I did."

"Well, I can understand why you did what you did, Elsa, and you did bring her back to me. I know Maria forgives you, and that's enough for me. I forgive you, Elsa."

Her blue-grey eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Georg. We'll speak to you soon."

Elsa hung up the phone, and embraced her fiancée.

* * *

><p>After making similar brief calls to both Wendla and Olga, Georg picked up the heavy tray carrying a bowl of broth and a cup of good tea again. As he came to Maria's room, he saw Frau Schmidt come out.<p>

"How is she?" was his immediate question.

"She has a temperature of one hundred and one right now, which is higher than normal but not anything that can't be taken care of right here. I've given her some medicine, which she should take again in the morning. Now, what you've brought up looks like the right thing she needs, and a good night's sleep as well." She sighed. "And she's holding an ice pack to her cheek, which could have been much worse and will fade completely in a week or so…Quite frankly, her condition does not surprise me after she described to me what happened last night. Poor dear, she's had enough excitement for a while…but she'll be fine."

Georg breathed a sigh of relief that it was not serious. "Now, you know that when the children find out I am here, they will shoot questions at me as to whether or not I've found her, and when they find out Maria is here, they will all but trample each other to see her again. I don't want that happening until Maria is well enough and strong enough. I know the children don't expect me back until tomorrow evening, so when you help get them up tomorrow morning, please don't mention the fact that Maria or I are here yet, all right? I'll take care of that when the time is right."

"Of course, sir," said Frau Schmidt, who agreed with her employer.

Before she could move down the hallway, Georg stopped her. "Thank you, Frau Schmidt, for everything."

"My pleasure, sir," said Frau Schmidt. "If anything else happens you know where to find me."

* * *

><p>Some time later, after Maria had finished her broth and tea, she was snuggled in the covers of her bed, laying on her side. Georg lay <em>on<em> the bed beside her, as opposed to _in_ the bed, also on his side. Her shaking had gone down somewhat, now that the medicine was kicking in.

Georg reached out and brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. She was still warm. "How are you feeling, my love?"

Maria gave a shaky sigh, that had nothing to do with the chills, and her tone was just worn out. "I don't think I've ever felt more tired or worn out in my life…Then again, when you experience both heaven and hell in one night, how else is one supposed to feel?…"

Choosing to focus on the lightest part of that statement, Georg said, "Heaven?"

She smiled the tiniest bit, and her eyes warmed. "The Reverend Mother once told me, 'Where there is love, there God dwells also.' Last night I not only saw the man I'm hopelessly in love with, I found you he was just as in love with me. If that's not heaven, I don't know what is." Then her eyes became distant, pained, and tear-filled as she broke their gaze. Her voice was little more than a strangled breath. "And then…after midnight..." A tear slid down from her eye across the bridge of her nose, landing abruptly on the bed sheet. "I swear…for a few moments last night…I felt certain I was going to die…"

Hearing her say those words had a deep effect on Georg. The image of Maria dead flittered across his mind, and he shot that away by taking Maria's hand, which was resting palm down by her face, and holding it. She held it tight, as if trying to draw strength from him in order to keep talking, to keep healing. He held that hand just as tightly back, urging her with his eyes that it was all right to keep talking.

She sighed as if it were very difficult for her, and kept talking in a broken voice. "When the lamp shattered, the flames built up so quickly…One moment I could see Wendla's horrified face, and the next all I could see was flames getting higher and higher in front of me…I was trapped and for a moment, I thought it was the end…"

"Oh, Maria," said Georg, resting his cheek on their joined hands and kissing hers before meeting her eyes again.

She met his eyes, and the expression in them awed him. "And then…I saw your face in my mind's eye, just like in the last moments we were together…My heart seemed to crack open, and all I remember after that was looking again at the flames and thinking only one word: _No."_ She sighed. "Isn't it funny how fast and well your brain and body can work when faced with the possibility of death?"

"Oh, yes," said Georg. "Being a navy captain and on countless submarine missions with a few too many close calls for my comfort, I am amazed still when I think of how my crew and myself seemed to come alive in the face of danger." He leaned his head forward to rest his fore head against hers. "Every day, I pray to God any one of the children will not have to be pushed into that place, and I hate that you had to at all."

She sighed again. "I have experienced pain and fear of death before this. Gertrude was not the first to assault me physically in my life."

Georg drew his face back to look at her, his heart twisting with both anger for the perpetrator and compassion for her. She squeezed his hand again.

"My life between the death of my parents and my entering the Abbey is a largely sad one, Georg, a part of my life I don't think about deliberately. I will tell you everything in time, when I am ready."

Georg kissed her fingers. "I will never push you to do or tell me anything, and I will always be here to listen, to help you in any way I can, and that includes loving you, for the rest of our lives."

Maria's trembling lips smiled as another tear escaped. "Could you…stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, love."

And he did, never letting go of her hand as he watched healing sleep take her over. The last words she spoke before surrendering were, "…love you."

Soon Georg fell asleep, too, beside her on the bed. They stayed facing each other, and their hands never parted.


	19. Eighteen

**Eighteen: Cured by Love**

Georg woke up naturally from a very peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a deeply asleep Maria, her face inches from his and her hand still in his own. Her breathing was as peaceful as a child's.

Immediately, Georg gently let go of her hand and felt her forehead with his fingers. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he felt barely any fever at all. He also breathed a sigh of relief that now, after the countless times he had dreamt of her only to find her not there, and after the two times she had run away, she was here, with him, and they were in love.

"That's my brave love," he whispered very softly so as not to wake her, and gave her brow a feather-light kiss.

Glancing over his shoulder at the wall clock, he saw that it was just after nine in the morning, which accounted for the strong sunlight coming into the room. This meant that the children were now at school until at least half past three, which gave Maria plenty of time to get the rest she needed.

Since she didn't look like she was close to waking up just yet, Georg decided to take the opportunity to freshen up and unpack before she woke up. Leaving a last feather-light kiss on her nose, Georg rose off the bed and exited the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

In the hallway, he ran into Frau Schmidt. "Good morning, sir," she said. "How is the patient?"

"I barely felt a fever at all just a moment ago," said Georg with a smile.

Frau Schmidt returned his smile. "Oh, good, I knew it would after some rest. I would still like it for her to just take it easy today, but I'm sure that by the time the children come home she will be just fine."

Georg nodded, satisfied. "She's still asleep, and I'm not sure when she'll wake up. I need to take care of some things here now, so could you peek in on her around ten o'clock? If she's still sleeping, though, don't wake her."

"Of course, sir," said Frau Schmidt.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Maria stirred from her peaceful, dreamless sleep, and woke up slowly. Opening her eyes, she wondered if all of the previous night and day had been some kind of a dream. Sometimes too perfect for words, sometimes too frightening for words, and sometimes too blurred for words. But upon opening her eyes fully, Maria found herself in her room at the Von Trapp villa. She also didn't feel so cold anymore, or that her head was filled with hot lead.<p>

She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to lie on her back, and that sigh turned into a yawn as she stretched.

"So the sleeping beauty finally awakes."

Maria gasped and turned in the opposite direction she had been facing a moment ago. Georg was sitting in the chair by her window, an open book in his lap and a smile on his face. She sat up and kept the blanket clutched to herself subconsciously out of modesty. "Georg! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry for that," he said, still smiling at the sight of her. "And I'm glad to see you have finally woken up."

"What time is it?" asked Maria absently as she turned her head towards the wall clock. She gasped and covered her mouth. "It's after eleven o'clock! Why on Earth did you let me sleep for so long?" Maria doubted she had ever slept so late in her life.

"Well, darling, I was told and agreed that rest was the best cure for you, and after all you've been through, you deserved every minute." His happy eyes got a playful glint. "Though, I must admit, if you were still asleep by noon I think I would have played the Prince Charming and kissed the Sleeping Beauty awake."

She blushed and giggled. "Georg, I don't need to be asleep for you to kiss me."

Georg kept eye contact as he got up from the chair and sat close to her on the edge of the bed. Lovingly, he cupped her unbruised cheek and leaned forward. But instead of kissing her lips, Georg – very gently – kissed the bruise on her cheek. The surprise and emotion Maria felt at the gesture struck a deep chord in her heart.

Choking back a sob, Maria wordlessly wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her just as tightly back.

For a long time, they just held each other like that, happy and relieved beyond words that they were home, healthy, and together.

* * *

><p>Maria's fever had indeed disappeared after a long sleep and a second dose of medicine she took dutifully. After a long bath, she had changed into Georg's favorite: the blue dress. It felt so good to be able to wear it again. After enjoying a splendid brunch Frau Schmidt had cooked up for them on the verandah, the two lovers took a leisurely walk around the grounds. Not content to just link arms or hold hands, Georg kept an arm around her waist while Maria's hand rested on his back and her head on his shoulder. Often they would stop to talk or – more often – to kiss.<p>

Suddenly, on their walk, Georg stepped behind Maria and covered her eyes. "Georg! What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you," whispered Georg in her ear. "Just walk forward and do what I tell you."

"Well, Captain, I'm glad you're not using a whistle to direct me," said Maria, reaching up to caress his wrists.

Georg laughed and kissed her ear.

They didn't have to walk for very long. Before long, Georg lifted his hands from her face and Maria looked around her. They were standing at the entrance to the glass gazebo she admired so much. Something glittered in her line of vision and she looked at the floor of the structure. She gasped and rushed forward.

"Georg!" she cried, getting on her knees and picking up her grandmother's heirloom. "My grandmother's tiara! I thought I'd lost it, that it slipped off when I was running last night."  
>"It did," said Georg stepping up to her. "I found it on the path that led out from the inner gardens."<p>

Maria stood up and faced Georg, holding the tiara reverently. "I was so afraid I'd lost all traces of my family last night…especially after Gertrude…" Maria mimed something being torn from around her neck to finish her sentence. Georg nodded.

"And I'm so sorry that happened, Maria," said Georg, taking the tiara gently from her hands and placing it on her head. "But I must say…this crown suits you very nicely. The sapphires matched your eyes perfectly."

Maria smiled at him, and he smiled back. He suddenly looked shy when he spoke again. "You missed something," he said, motioning behind her.

Confused, Maria turned around and looked on the ground. She caught something small winking in the sunlight coming through the glass, and bent down to pick it up. Straightening up again she gave an inaudible gasp.

In her hand she held a ring: gold band, square-cut diamond, with two smaller triangle sapphires on opposing sides of the diamond. Mouth agape, she turned around to face Georg – only to find him on his right knee facing her.

"Georg…" she breathed, awed by the love and the nervousness in his eyes. He devoutly took the hand that was holding the ring and held it with both of his own.

"I know now I've loved you since the first day I met you, Maria. I just didn't realize it until you ran away two months ago. I realized too late my feelings when I looked and couldn't find you. But, now, finally I have. The time I spent with you last evening was more than I could ever have hoped for, especially when you said you loved me as well. And when I found you gone again, I knew I couldn't let you go again."

He lowered his face for a moment as if to collect himself. Looking up at her again, Maria saw through her tears that his own eyes were filled with them as well. His voice was choked with emotion. "Maria…when I heard of the fire this morning, I'd never been so scared in my entire life. The possibility that I had lost you forever was too much to bear for long. Please, love, I beg you, stay with me always. Become a part of the family that is yours, that you made whole and happy again, because it can't be whole or happy without you. Neither can I, Maria.

"Will you marry me?"

Maria made no verbal reply. Tears streaming down her face, she knelt in front of him and kissed him with her heart on her lips. He responded more passionately than he ever had before, wrapping her in his arms. It wasn't until moments later when they were catching their breath in each other's grasp, that Maria whispered in his ear, "Yes."

Georg slipped the ring on her finger, and they both shed a few tears on the floor of the gazebo, holding each other.

Then, the sounds of seven young voices coming outside to play after a day of school reached their ears. Maria's eyes lit up and she unconsciously covered her bruised cheek. Georg lowered her hand.

"It doesn't look bad, love," he said. "They won't be frightened; they'll be too happy to see you."

Maria gave a watery laugh and wiped away hers and Georg's tears. They stood up, and Georg wrapped his arm around her waist. When her own arm came around him, he asked, "Are you ready?"

She smiled. "I've been ready for two months for this, Georg."

So the two lovers walked out of the gazebo towards the sound of their seven children playing. They did not change their contact or distance when the children spotted them, answering all questions.

Some moments are too precious to share, and that reunion of the now happy and whole Von Trapp family marked the start of a truly happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Just an epilogue left. Keep reviewing and Happy Holidays!_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_ …And so the family was reunited and whole once more. The seven children did not leave the Mountain Girl's presence all day; the little ones especially clinged to her. Making sure that his fiancée did not overstrain herself, the Sea Captain kept them all in the house for the day. After dinner, the Mountain Girl retired to her bed, but remained awake. The children and the Sea Captain stayed in her room with her._

_ Before sending them off to bed, the Mountain Girl and the Sea Captain finally sated their children's curiosity and told them what had happened in Vienna. The girls especially were thrilled about the ball, and the boys' admiration of the Mountain Girl rose to new heights after hearing how she had escaped the burning building._

_ When the Mountain Girl described the gown her friends had made for her, the second youngest daughter suddenly gasped and ran out of the room. Before anybody could go and check on her, she came back in holding a storybook. She resumed her place on the bed beside the Mountain Girl and showed her the book. On the cover was the picture of a beautiful young women in a pale-pale blue gown and a sparkling tiara. She was standing on the palace steps, and behind her, a clock tower showed midnight._

_ The Mountain Girl and the Sea Captain looked at the cover for a few moments, and then began to laugh. Soon they were clutching each other because their laughter was so strong. Looking at the book, the children soon understood as well._

_The storybook was titled "Cinderella."_

_A month later, the Mountain Girl and the Sea Captain were married. And with their children, they lived happily ever after…_

* * *

><p>"The End," finished Maria softly, looking down at Marta, who was half asleep. She sat on the side of Marta's bed. The seven-year-old smiled up at her mother.<p>

"You never get tired of that story, do you?" asked Maria playfully, stroking Marta's cheek.

Marta shook her head. "It's just like Cinderella."

Maria smiled, and bent down to kiss Marta's cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Mother," breathed Marta before sleep took it's captive.

As Maria stood up and turned, she saw her husband leaning against the open doorway, smiling at her. She smiled back, wondering vaguely how long he had been watching and listening there.

When she reached him, Georg took her hand in his before flipping off the lights. He closed the door to their little daughters' room as quietly as he could before he and his wife walked leisurely to the master bedroom.

But when Maria slipped her hand out of his in favor of wrapping her arm around his waist – under his robe – their paces quickened a bit. Georg was never a man to turn down being close with his wife.

Later – much later – when husband and wife were lying in their bed perfectly sated, Maria caught her husband's gaze and held it. Georg was awed by the expression and emotion in them. But before he could form the words to ask, she had taken one of his hands and pressed his palm to the bare skin of her stomach.

When Georg's mind registered what his wife was trying to tell him, a rush of joy swept through him, and he pulled Maria into a tight embrace, thanking God.

He thanked God for giving him this second chance, this new life, this new happiness, this new love: Maria. And Maria prayed a very similar thanks as tears of happiness escaped her eyes.

It's moments like this when fairy tales just can't compare.

THE END


End file.
